Devotion
by Saria-the-green-haired
Summary: If someone you love dearly dies, what would you do? Live for them? Things are not always what they seem and someone has a secret that has been well-kept for millenia: now it's come out. Insanity ensues. Seto/Yami *Completed on 11-3*
1. Chapter One

Warnings: Mind-boggling weirdness. Sorta yaoi that is not-quite yaoi and is het, I suppose, but not really, and I'm confusing myself now. . . Also, people(or person) with serious neurosis/self-worth and importance issues. Oh yes, and cross-dressing, stuff that I made up(you'll know when you reach it), and angst, I suppose. And the product of me getting rid of my muses, which is either good or bad. Oh, and swearing.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Yami, mainly, though I'm also toying with the idea of secondary pairings. Those will be open to suggestion, so fire away.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters you recognize are NOT mine. The characters you do NOT recognize ARE mine(though they won't appear in this chapter). But you can have one of them(you'll see when I get to him) if you want, though I don't think you would. Anyways. I also own the plot and idea for this story, as well as the magic stuff. Sorta. The principle of it, anyways. It doesn't make sense, so you can have the magic part. I WILL, however, be VERY annoyed if someone steals my idea or the plot. Though, if you ask me and your story is sufficiently different, that's another matter.  
  
Notes: Yami and Yugi will be separate for this entire fic. Therefore:  
  
/..../ is Yugi speaking mentally with Yami  
  
//....// is Yami answering back  
  
Also, Yami knows what happened in his past, he's just not talking about, and for good reason. And I'm saying that the holograms made by the dueling disc things that Kaiba invented are VERY realistic, which may not be that farfetched. I mean, if the shockwaves are supposedly strong enough to knock someone off a tower, it's got to be pretty realistic, right?  
  
More notes: Basically, this is me practically rewriting what happened in Egypt. That and me screwing around with the present (and future) as well. Theoretically, this takes place after the whole deal with Pegasus but before anything else happens. Malik will NOT be making appearance, and neither will Noa(who knows what Yami Bakura's going to decide for this story). Also, I make up many things about Egypt and magic because this is fan fiction and that's what I'm allowed to do. Plus, it's fun. ^_^ For the sake of my sanity(and because I'm lazy), everyone still going to school is in their junior year, or the equivalent of it. They're all in the same class and they're about seventeen or so, I'd say, give or take a year or two. I'm basing the ages on the American school system around where I live, which might explain a lot. And I'm rambling so I'll stop. Hopefully. Yeah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devotion  
  
By Saria-the-green-haired who should really stop procrastinating on many things, namely her homework  
  
~* Chapter One *~  
  
It was a perfectly lovely afternoon: the sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing cheerfully from their perches atop the Kaiba mansion. One Seto Kaiba was majorly pissed off and ready to take a shotgun to said birds for being so happy. No one had a right to be joyful while he was losing, damnit! Granted, it was only by a few hundred points, but still! He gritted his teeth and drew a card from his deck before glaring murderously at his opponent and wishing he could wipe that godamned smile off the King of Game's face.  
  
Arm crossed, Yami waited for Kaiba to make his move. He noted that the elder Kaiba brother was giving him a look that could have dissolved titanium and closed his eyes briefly, a small part of him acknowledging that that was the only way Kaiba would ever look at him and that he'd better accept it, no matter how much it hurt. Opening his eyes, he grinned confidently. "Are you going to make your move before the turning of the next century, Kaiba? Or are you just too scared to because you know you'll lose no matter what you do?" Yami asked tauntingly, just as someone else would have done. With an ease born of many years of practice, he schooled his features into a confident smirk and ignored the dull ache in his heart that appeared when he thought of his dearest, most beloved person -- and his most painful memory. How many years had it been?  
  
From the sidelines, Yugi watched Yami anxiously. For a while now, he had been worried about his guardian; as of late, Yami had been quieter, more thoughtful, and he just seemed so sad. He would stare thoughtfully into the distance for long periods of time before coming back to the present, darkened red eyes haunted with pain and sorrow. When Kaiba had challenged them to the duel today, Yugi had offered to duel instead of Yami, because he had the feeling that Kaiba would only make the problem worse. but Yami had declined his offer, laughing lightly, saying that he could handle it and, Aibou, you really shouldn't worry so much. Looking up into his counterpart's shadowed crimson eyes, Yugi couldn't help but worry, but he had backed down anyways. Now, he bit his lip nervously as he watched Yami's Celtic Guardian get in a ready position. It seemed that Kaiba was ready to make his move.  
  
"On the contrary, I think you'll be the one to lose." Kaiba said arrogantly as he prepared to throw out his dueling disc. "I play the Rude Kaiser, in attack mode! With an attack power of 1800, he easily overpowers your Celtic Guardian. Go, Rude Kaiser, crush that elf!" And with a roar, the Rude Kaiser sprang into battle, axes gleaming as it descended on the Celtic Guardian, hacking it into pieces. The force of the axes' blows was strong enough that it sliced through Yami's shirt, leaving two crisscrossing cuts across his chest. Fortunately, the cuts, though fairly large, only went through cloth, and not flesh.  
  
Yami looked down at his ruined shirt and jacket, decided that not too much damage had been done so he could wait until after the duel to change, and then smirked. "That was a pretty nice move, Kaiba....if you were asleep." Seto seethed. "Now, let me show you how you *really* duel." With that, Yami proceeded to win the duel quickly and efficiently.  
  
After Yami had proclaimed his victory graciously and Seto had accepted his defeat, not so graciously (aka with many muttered curses), the others came closer to offer their congratulations to Yami.  
  
"Great job, Yami! You beat Kaiba like he was an amateur!" Jounochi said, grinning.  
  
"Oh, and who are *you* calling an amateur, whelp?" Seto drawled lazily. "I'd say that on a scale of 1 to 10, you rank negative 100 for experience and below that for brains."  
  
"Hey! You take that back, Kaiba, or else!" Jounochi growled, fists clenching.  
  
"Or else what? You'll try to fight me and I'll wipe the ground with you like last time, right?" Seto replied, smirking.  
  
"Jounochi-kun, no fighting." Yami said firmly as he moved to stand between the two of them, though it was difficult, given that Jounochi had moved forward so that he was practically nose-to-nose with Seto.  
  
"Come on, Jounochi-kun," Yugi said from where he was standing with the rest of the group, a few feet away.  
  
"Yeah, `Jounochi-kun,` run away with your tail between your legs like the cowardly little puppy you are." Seto taunted. That was the last straw; with a cry of rage, Jounochi ran straight at Seto, one fist pulled back, clearly expecting Yami to move out of the way. Rolling his eyes inwardly, Seto grabbed Jounochi's arm as it shot forward and flipped him over, extending one arm in front of him to block any attacks Jounochi might try to make while on the ground before realizing too late that Yami had not moved fully out of the way, but had instead only managed to turn around, possibly to move, before Jounochi had crashed into him.  
  
Yugi sweatdropped slightly at the odd scene: Jounochi lay on his back with Yami sprawled out on top of him, Kaiba pinning them both down, one hand on Jounochi's arm and the other resting lightly on Yami's chest.  
  
After regaining his bearings, Seto noticed that something seemed off about the Game King, namely his chest. It seemed....not as flat as it should be? He looked down at his hand and observed something singularly odd, just as Jounochi looked down and saw the same thing.  
  
Jounochi began to sputter rather incoherently. "Yami! Y-you have b-b- br...," when his first attempt to speak failed, Jounochi tried again, much more effectively. "Yami, you're a GIRL!"  
  
Shock and confusion reigned, as did chaos at that statement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saria: Yes, I'm twisted and evil. ^_^v The explanation as to why Yami is a girl and/or why he/she is dressing up as a guy if he/she isn't? That will have to wait until the next chapter, kiddies. :grins: I had so much fun writing this.....anyways, leave me a review on the way out, please! If you wish to tell me how insane I am, don't bother: I already know. ^^ Any particularly long rants/reviews and/or ones you want kept private may be mailed to kawaiirebel11@yahoo.com  
  
Until next chapter(which will hopefully be soon, as I have lots of inspiration),  
  
Saria-the-green-haired 


	2. Chapter Two

Warnings: Same as before, though insanity is now added. And Yami Bakura's smartassness gets a warning to itself. Oh yes, and teenaged boys with their rather abundant hormones need a warning too, I suppose. And Seto's rather formidable case of denial gets a warning too.  
  
Pairings: Again, same as before. If you'd like to suggest a secondary pairing, leave it in your review and I'll consider it.  
  
Notes: Uh...  
  
/......./ is Yugi talking mentally with Yami  
  
//......// is Yami replying  
  
-........- is Yami Bakura saying something mentally to Bakura, or vice versa  
  
Oh, and I emphasize the fact that I'm basically making all the magic stuff up. Same goes for what happened in Egypt. Plus, I'm saying that Yami was pharaoh before there were female pharaohs, so it was still an idea that most people would not have liked. And I take no responsibility for Yami Bakura, though I think I'll try to limit him in this story, purely because of how much he will try to derail the plot and focus of the story. -_-;;; And don't try too hard to understand my twisted and warped pretzel logic, as even I don't follow all of it without much effort.  
  
Much thanks to demonwarrior and Jade. ^-^ Sweatdrop and a half, eh? That's very amusing, for some reason. Heehee. And Masaki-sama! ^_^ *heart*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devotion  
  
By Saria-the-green-haired who is, quite frankly, rather scared of the resemblance and similarities between her last year's English teacher and her current one  
  
~* Chapter Two *~  
  
At Jounochi's rather ineloquent statement, the room fell silent as everyone stared at him, Yami, and Seto. The others, who were not close enough to the trio to see what Jounochi and Seto saw, were rather disbelieving.  
  
"Jounochi-kun, stop kidding around. It isn't funny." Anzu said finally. "It isn't a very believable joke either." Seto blinked numbly at the rather impossible site in front of him. Since when had the Game King(or was that Queen now?) been female?  
  
"Wha-hey! I'm telling the truth!" Jounochi protested.  
  
"Yeah, right. Whatever you say. There's no way that could be true." Honda said, summing up the others' thoughts.  
  
-Actually, if it was true, it would explain a lot of things.- A voice that Bakura would rather not hear (as it usually meant trouble) spoke up, the owner of said voice sounding interested in the current situation. Before Bakura could inquire as to what exactly Yami being a girl would explain, Jounochi spoke up again.  
  
"It IS true! Look!" Jounochi said as he gestured at Yami's chest. "There's no way a guy would have those!"  
  
Having moved close enough to see, the others joined Seto in staring as Yami slapped Jounochi's hand away from her(?) and gave Seto a pointed look. "I'd prefer if you two would keep your hands *away* from me, thank you very much." She said peevishly. Seto moved his hand, recovering enough from the shock to notice when Yami pushed him away and stood up.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as she turned towards the door.  
  
Yami turned to look back at him, a `what do you *think* I'm doing, idiot?` look on her face. "Leaving, what else?"  
  
"Whoa, wait! You can't leave without telling us why you're dressed up as a guy if you're not one!" Jounochi objected. The others nodded assent, Seto along with them.  
  
"I think I am, Jounochi-kun." Yami said as she began walking again. Before she could reach the door, however, it burst open, a little boy running inside.  
  
"'Niisama!" Mokuba cried as he ran towards his brother. "How did the duel go? Did you win? Did you-hey, who are you?" he asked Yami curiously.  
  
Yami blinked, as Mokuba had met her before. Amazing how much others' perceptions change because of one simple thing. "I'm Yami," she said finally. "Don't you recognize me?"  
  
Mokuba frowned slightly. "But Yami's a *boy*! And you're a girl! How could you be Yami if you're not a boy?"  
  
"That's what we would all like to know, Mokuba." Yugi said quietly.  
  
"Too bad, you're not going to find out." Yami said, striding purposefully towards the door.  
  
"I think we can figure it out for ourselves," Seto said. "Yami here decided to dress in drag and become the pharaoh for the wealth and the power."  
  
Seto's only warning was a brief blur of movement before he went reeling, pain blossoming on his cheek. When the pain in his head had cleared enough for him to see, he noted that damn, Yami had a good arm. Then Yami grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands and pulled him down so they were face-to-face.  
  
"How *dare* you suggest that I did this for the power!" She hissed poisonously, crimson eyes furious. Seto tried to ignore the fact that her shirt was still torn, revealing quite a bit of cleavage, pulling his eyes back to her face.  
  
"Well, what other reason would there be?" He asked evenly. When there was no reply, he pressed on. "If you don't tell me, I'll keep assuming it's for those selfish reasons, you know." Still no reply. "I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
Eyes dark, Yami released him and stepped away, wrapping her arms around herself. "You're right," she said. "I *was* being selfish. I did it because I wanted him back."  
  
"Wanted who back?" Seto asked, ignoring the part of him that cringed at the thought that it might be a lover.  
  
Yami looked up at him with sorrowful eyes and whispered quietly. "My brother."  
  
[Random Author's Insert: I seriously considered ending the chapter here until I realized that I promised explanations in this chapter. That and the fact that Masaki-sama would have had my head if I did....^^;; Anyways, back to the story. The explanations are coming. I promise.]  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT?!" came the collective cry from the rest of the room.  
  
"All right, explain. NOW." Anzu demanded, putting her hands on her hips and glaring fiercely. "What does your brother have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything, apparently." Seto remarked dryly. "Though why I could not imagine."  
  
Yami sighed. "It has to do with him because he was my twin brother. My *identical* twin brother. My natural talent actually lies in white magic, the magic usually used by priests and the like. Therefore, it was assumed that I would become the High Priestess when I was fully trained while my brother, who was very talented at black magic, the magic of the Shadow Games, would become pharaoh."  
  
"So why did you become the pharaoh?" Honda asked hesitantly.  
  
Yami was silent for a long time before she spoke again. "Because my brother died."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Saria: For fear of Masaki-sama's wrath, the chapter ends here. More thorough explanations will most definitely be in the next chapter. I'm on a roll, aren't I? It probably won't last though, as high school Sucks. And my brain has decided that since it will never get enough sleep, it will stop working correctly. -_-;;;; Anyways, next chapter coming out as soon as possible! Drop me a line about the story or what secondary pairings you'd like to see in a review or in an e-mail to kawaiirebel11@yahoo.com  
  
Until next chapter!  
  
Saria-the-green-haired 


	3. Chapter Three

Warnings: Pretty much the same, though I think everyone should be forewarned about my brain's rather incoherent ramblings of thought. And again, Seto's rather impressive case of denial, which is rivaled only by his case of jealousy/protectiveness. Of who, you'll just have to guess. ^^ And please don't lynch me if anybody(Mokuba in particular) ends up OOC. Though, Yami is allowed to be OOC, which is half the fun. =D  
  
Pairings: Still just Seto/Yami, as I haven't gotten any suggestions.  
  
Notes: I swear, I had nothing to do with Mokuba appearing in the story. It just....happened. And Yami Bakura needs to be taught a lesson about trying to take over ALL my stories...Anyways.  
  
/......../ is Yugi talking mentally with Yami, whenever that happens to appear  
  
//.......// is Yami answering back, again, whenever that happens to appear  
  
-......- is Yami Bakura saying something to Bakura or vice versa  
  
Manymany thanks to Tears of Cyanide, Demon Game (but I'm not a man, so I should be safe, right? And not the eyes again!), Lady SapphireStar, Aiko, cloud9. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devotion  
  
By Saria-the-green-haired who is too tired to think of anything particularly amusing and should probably go to sleep, but what the hell  
  
~* Chapter Three aka the chapter where you find out what the hell is/was wrong with Yami's brain and what's going on *~  
  
".....oh," Honda said, obviously surprised at Yami's last statement. (Random Author's Ramble: Technically, Yami's dead too, but now she's not so dead but still, she was dead, so that last statement shouldn't be so surprising, but maybe the others don't think of her as dead, so yeeeeeeah...told you my brain is weird) Warily, Yugi sent a wave of sympathy and caring at his guardian, who tensed before relaxing visibly and smiling thankfully at him. Then Yami jumped slightly as she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her waist. She looked down, startled, to see Mokuba looking solemnly up at her.  
  
"You look sad," he said as he continued to hug her around the waist. "I would be sad too, if 'niisama died, but you shouldn't look so sad."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "And why shouldn't I?" she asked, bemused.  
  
Seto glared sullenly at the two of them. He wasn't jealous, of course not. His glare intensified as Yami ruffled Mokuba's hair with one hand. Well....maybe he was, but only a little. And it was only because Mokuba, *his* little brother, was hugging someone else, not him. It definitely wasn't because it was *Yami* Mokuba was hugging. Nope, definitely not.  
  
"Because you look prettier when you smile!" Mokuba replied cheerfully. "Not that you aren't pretty otherwise, ne, 'niisama?" he asked, turning to Seto. "Isn't she pretty?" Seto grunted noncommittally. Traitor, he thought at Mokuba sulkily. "But I think you'd look even prettier with your hair down," Mokuba continued.  
  
Yami smiled softly at Mokuba, ruffling his hair again. "How did you know, Mokuba?"  
  
"Know what?" Mokuba asked curiously.  
  
Yami continued to smile, though the smile had turned sad again. "That this is not my real appearance, nor is this my voice." She said, raising a slender, glowing hand, passing it above her hair, then in front of her throat. Her hair fell and draped across her shoulders. Seto tried not to stare at the fact that her hair was framing her delicate face perfectly, her golden bangs accentuating her eyes perfectly. "Is that better, Mokuba?" she asked, and everyone was somewhat taken aback at the fact that her voice was now a few pitches higher. Though, Yugi supposed ruefully, they should have realized that her voice had been too deep for a woman's.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Haaaaaaai! Much better!"  
  
Bakura interrupted the moment cautiously. "Yami, I was wondering something: why did your brother's death mean you had to become pharaoh? And wouldn't people have noticed that you were, uh, dressing up as your brother?"  
  
Yami turned to look at Bakura, face expressionless. "Who says everyone knew my brother died?"  
  
[Random Author's Insert: :chanting: IwillnotendthechapterhereIwillnotendthechapterhere.. ]  
  
"..........." went everybody else.  
  
Yami sighed. "I suppose I should start at the beginning," she said thoughtfully, eyes distant. "It happened when we were about twelve years of age. We decided to sneak out of the palace grounds one night. We thought it would be a great adventure. Right," she said, laughing bitterly.  
  
"What happened?" Mokuba asked, eyes wide.  
  
Yami smiled cynically. "A demon happened, right when we were conveniently too far for help to arrive. My brother died, I lived."  
  
"Why did that mean you had to become your brother?" Mokuba queried.  
  
"Because our people needed a pharaoh," Yami said softly. "Because our people had come to depend on my brother, the heir. A pharaoh was necessary, a High Priestess was not."  
  
-Bullshit,- the voice in Bakura's head remarked. -We could have used a stubborn High Priestess to help control that damned snob of an uppity High Priest.- Bakura blinked, then decided to let the peculiar statement go for now. After all, his yami WAS quite insane.  
  
-I heard that,- the voice said again, the owner sounding positively sulky.  
  
-Good. You were supposed to,- Bakura replied. He may have been the epitome of sweetness and courtesy, but sometimes, enough was enough. -Now be quiet; Yami's talking again.-  
  
-Fine.-  
  
Yami was indeed speaking again. "I also did it because I was still a child, selfish and unable to let go of my brother, my twin. I thought that if I lived for him, I could keep him alive. What a fool I was," she whispered, so quietly that everyone had to strain their ears to hear her.  
  
"Well, you don't need to live for your brother anymore, right, Yami?" Anzu asked a tad too brightly. "So you can be yourself now!"  
  
Yami merely looked at Anzu as she replied. "But what if I don't remember how to be myself anymore?" An uneasy silence filled the room at her words, broken when Yami turned abruptly towards the door. "It's getting late, Aibou, and you promised your grandfather you'd be home as soon as the duel ended," she said, gently prying Mokuba off her waist. "Bye, Mokuba."  
  
Yugi jumped. "Oh, you're right! Ja, minna!" He called as he ran out the door, Yami following close behind. Slowly, the others left also, leaving only Seto and his brother in the room, lost in their thoughts.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A few days later, a phone rang in the Kaiba residence, namely in one Seto Kaiba's room and office. About six rings later, said owner of the room picked up the phone. "Hai, Kaiba desu. What do you want?" Seto snapped irritably, glaring at the stacks and stacks of paperwork on his desk.  
  
"Having a bad weekend, Kaiba?" Yami asked, sounding rather amused.  
  
"Shut up," Seto replied grouchily. "You have five seconds to tell me why you called before I disconnect the phone."  
  
Yami rolled her eyes audibly. "All right, all right, I'll make it quick. Aibou and his friends are going to go ice skating this afternoon-"  
  
"What on earth makes you think I would want to come?!" Seto asked disbelievingly.  
  
"You didn't let me finish the sentence, Kaiba," Yami answered. "And I was going to ask if Mokuba wanted to come."  
  
"Well, what makes you think I'd let Mokuba go ice skating by himself?!" Seto asked again, trying to ignore the fact that Mokuba had come into the room in time to hear that last sentence and was now jumping around excitedly.  
  
"Well, I suppose you could come too, if you promised not to pick another fight with Jounochi-kun," Yami said, sounding doubtful of the likelihood of *that* happening.  
  
"Hey, I don't pick fights with him; he picks them with me. Hold on," Seto said, covering the mouthpiece with one hand and looking at Mokuba. "Do you need something, Mokuba?"  
  
At his words, Mokuba nodded excitedly. "Can I go, 'niisama? Please please please?" he begged.  
  
Seto scowled. "No, you can't because there would be no one to watch you."  
  
Mokuba's face fell. "But, but, I know!" he cried. "You can come with me, 'niisama! I know you haven't ever been ice-skating before either!"  
  
Seto continued to scowl. "I can't go with *them*," he said. "Besides, I have work to do."  
  
Mokuba pouted. "But you're *always* working, 'niisama! And why can't you go with Yugi and them?"  
  
"Because I can't," Seto said, mind searching for an excuse. He couldn't say it was because Jounochi was there, because Mokuba had made him promise to be nicer to Jounochi-kun, a promise he had yet to keep. Finally, his mind settled on the easiest answer. "Because Yami will be there."  
  
Mokuba blinked. "Why can't you go if Yami's there? She's really nice an' pretty!"  
  
"So what if she is? She's supposed to be my rival!" Seto answered, hoping against all hope that Yami couldn't hear anything through the phone.  
  
"But, 'niisama," Mokuba said reasonably. "Her *brother* was supposed to be your rival, not her. And besides, just because you're rivals with someone doesn't mean you can't be friends with them, 'niisama."  
  
".........," said Seto.  
  
"So can we go? Please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Mokuba asked, using his most potent weapon against his beloved older brother: the puppy dog eyes.  
  
Seto sighed heavily. "All right, we can go."  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" Mokuba yelled happily as he danced around. "We're going ice-skating!!!!!!"  
  
Seto shook his head and smiled ruefully as he uncovered the mouthpiece. "So, what did you hear?" he asked, desperately hoping that Yami hadn't heard anything.  
  
"I hear Mokuba yelling something that sounds vaguely like `Yaaaaaaaay,` so I'm assuming you're both coming," Yami said, sounding like she was trying not to laugh. "But if you're not coming, I have some incentive for you to come," she continued. "Want to know what it is?"  
  
"Sure," Seto replied, squashing the part of his mind that wondered if it was a kiss.  
  
"It's Jounochi-kun's first time ice-skating," Yami said smilingly. "And I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss that, Kaiba."  
  
"You're right, I wouldn't," Seto said, smirking. "I'll be sure to bring a camera too."  
  
Yami simply laughed.  
  
"So, what time are we meeting?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saria: Yes, Seto is the High Priest Yami Bakura was referring to, and that all ties in later. ^_^ Next chapter: ice-skating! :cackles: This is so very amusing for me. And does anyone else think that the fact that Seto is so completely wrapped around Mokuba's little finger is cute? ^-^ Anyways, drop me a line or a pairing suggestion in a review or at kawaiirebel11@yahoo.com  
  
Until next chapter, which is going to be quite insane,  
  
Saria-the-green-haired 


	4. Chapter Four

Warnings: Do I really need to list them all again? I think not.  
  
Pairings: Same as above.  
  
Disclaimer: I just realized that I was missing a disclaimer in the last two chapters. Therefore, I will repeat myself: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. I own the plot and the idea for this story, as well as any original characters that decide to pop up(No, I don't control them -_-).  
  
Notes: Um, I'm insane and tired and it shows in my writing? And there is much humiliation of certain characters in this chapter because it's fun for me. ^^v And yes, I do take creative liberties, so don't complain. And this fic is sucking up my life. ._.  
  
/......../ is Yugi speaking mentally with Yami, whenever he finally decides to do that  
  
//........// is Yami speaking mentally Yugi, whenever she decides to do that too  
  
-.......- is either Yami Bakura making a smartass comment or Bakura answering back  
  
Many thanks to the lovely reviewers who are enjoying the insanity! ^_^  
  
cloud9: Seto is in denial. Yep. Before he found out Yami was a girl, he liked and did not like Yami, because he's Seto and is wonderfully mental like that. And he's STILL refusing to admit he likes her. Mokuba and I are going to have some words with him about that....:cracks knuckles: And the High Priest thing will be explained much, MUCH later. ^_^;;  
  
Achika-chan: :giggles and patpets Seto: It's nothing personal, m'dear. But it IS something I think Yami Bakura would say. ^^  
  
I know there are more people who reviewed, but my computer is being an idiot and not showing it. -_-  
  
Anyways, onwards and upwards to the insanity! :grins:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devotion  
  
By Saria-the-green-haired who is probably having too much fun torturing the characters but doesn't really care because it's really really amusing  
  
~* Chapter Four aka a little chapter of comic relief and some fluff *~  
  
Ryou Bakura was torn between amusement and annoyance. The ice-skating trip had been a good idea and he was enjoying himself immensely. At least, he had been until Yugi had dragged him onto the ice. Ryou Bakura did not know how to ice skate and it was COLD. Hence the reason as to why he was slowly and laboriously making his way outside the rink to un-slippery ground and something warm. Once there, he sipped at his hot cocoa thankfully and watched the others. Apparently, Yugi and Anzu were the only people who had known how to ice-skate before the trip, as they were having no problem. Honda had fallen a few times before he started to get the hang of it and was doing fairly well. Bakura watched Yami glide gracefully on the ice and pondered the unfairness of the universe that allowed someone who had never even SEEN ice in their five thousand years of experience to become highly skilled at ice-skating after a few shaky steps.  
  
-It's luck,- the spirit inside the Millennium Ring said, sounding sulky that Bakura refused to let him out and cause havoc. -Can't I come out for a bit?-  
  
-No you may not,- Bakura replied firmly. -Unless you agree to go ice- skating.-  
  
-No thank you,- Yami Bakura said haughtily. -Unlike your friend there, I have a sense of dignity and common sense.-  
  
Bakura looked over at Jounochi, who was indeed making a fool of himself and had to agree. -But I think it's also because you're scared,- he said, unwilling to pass up the chance to jibe at his yami.  
  
-What?! There is no way in hell that I'm scared of this ice-skating thing- What the hell is HE doing here?!-  
  
Bakura blinked and looked around to see what had surprised his yami so much. -Why would Kaiba be coming to an ice skating rink?- he wondered. He received his answer a second later, when Mokuba appeared in his line of sight. -I wonder what's going to happen when Kaiba sees Jounochi-kun.-  
  
-Entertainment?-  
  
-Why do I even bother asking you anything?- Bakura asked no one in particular, then stared as Yami skated over. He stared even more as Mokuba ran over to Yami and hugged her around the waist, beaming cheerfully. Was that jealousy on Kaiba's face? Nah, couldn't be.  
  
"Hi, Yami!" Mokuba said enthusiastically. "This is gonna be so fun!"  
  
Yami smiled gently at Mokuba. "Of course it is, Mokuba."  
  
Seto tried and nearly succeeded in not staring at the sight of Yami in a figure-hugging black outfit. He wrenched his train of thought back to the present as Mokuba noticed Bakura and waved excitedly as he ran over.  
  
"Hiiiii, Bakura!" he said, bouncing. "Isn't this great? Hey, you have hot chocolate! 'Niisama, can we get hot chocolate too? Please please please?" Mokuba asked, once again using the puppy dog eyes on his older brother, who sighed heavily and relented.  
  
"Yes, you may have hot chocolate, Mokuba," Seto said, trying to ignore the feeling that everyone was laughing at him. Fortunately, at that moment, the rest of the group came over, undoubtedly drawn by Mokuba's excited yells and stared at the Kaiba brothers.  
  
"What are YOU doing here, Kaiba?" Jounochi demanded hostilely before falling flat on his face. Apparently, he couldn't even stay on his skates when he wasn't on the ice.  
  
"Watching you make a complete fool of yourself," Seto said, smirking. "What's it look like?"  
  
Jounochi made an incoherent sound, as he was still communing with the carpeted floor.  
  
"Also," Seto continued. "I was invited to come."  
  
"Invited?" Yugi asked, echoed by the others. "But who?" Yugi paused before turning to his guardian. "Yami...."  
  
Yami smiled, the picture of innocence. "You said I could invite anyone I wanted, Aibou, so I invited Mokuba and I said he could bring Kaiba if he wanted."  
  
"Yep yep!" Mokuba cried, dragging Yami over to the counter to get ice skates. "Let's go skating!"  
  
[Random Author's Insert: I must resist the urge to add smilies into Mokuba's lines, even though they would fit really well. I MUST resist. :coughs: Moving on....]  
  
A short time later, Anzu, Yugi, and Honda were back on the ice, half- watching Yami teach Mokuba to skate and half-watching Jounochi to make sure he didn't injure himself or the people around him too much. Quite a few feet away, Seto was having some difficulty, as the last time he had been ice-skating had been with his biological parents, about twelve or so years ago. He grabbed the side railing as he almost slipped and cursed under his breath. He hadn't had this much trouble when he was a child, damnit!  
  
Yugi blinked as Yami skated over to him, Mokuba following behind with wobbly but somewhat confident steps. "Aibou, could you skate with Mokuba for a while?" Yami asked.  
  
"Uh, sure," Yugi said, bewildered. "But why?" he inquired curiously.  
  
Yami looked back over her shoulder as she skated away. "I just have some things I need to take care of," she said lightly. "Don't worry about it." Yugi and Mokuba watched her retreating back in silence before turning to look at each other. "So, Mokuba," Yugi asked cheerfully. "Shall we skate?"  
  
"What do you want?" Seto asked testily as Yami stopped in front of him.  
  
"Need some help, Kaiba?" Yami asked, ignoring Seto's less-than-welcoming greeting.  
  
"Why would I want your help?" Seto all but snarled, pride wounded.  
  
Yami gave him an exasperated look. "Well, unless you want to join Jounochi- kun in the ranks of the completely humiliated on the ice....," she said, holding out her hand. "Do you want my help or not?"  
  
Seto debated internally. What was worse, accepting help from his rival or losing his dignity like Jounochi? Finally, he picked what seemed like the lesser of two evils and accepted Yami's outstretched hand, pushing himself away from the railing hesitantly.  
  
"Now was that so hard, Kaiba?" Yami asked, eyes laughing, as she grabbed Seto's other hand to keep him upright while she skated backwards. Seto scowled slightly at the implied insult. Fortunately, he did not reply with anything overly insulting and the two skated for a while, the fairly companionable silence only broken by Yami giving Seto instructions now and then and Seto listening intently to said instructions and trying not to think about the sensation he was getting from gripping Yami's hands in his own. A while later, Seto had made enough progress that he could talk and skate at the same time, though Yami was still skating in front of him.  
  
"How are you doing, now that you've shed your disguise?" Seto asked, mostly to break the silence that had turned uneasily tense.  
  
"Pretty much the same as usual," Yami said in a would-be cheerful tone of voice, but she had tensed slightly at his question, something that did not go unnoticed by Seto, who frowned mentally. As of late (namely after his conversation with Mokuba), he had noticed that he was feeling oddly towards Yami. He was feeling almost......protective? Growling softly, he shook himself sternly. Now was not to consider what his little brother had done to his head.  
  
"I've been wondering something: what was it like to be the Pharaoh and have all that power at your disposal?" Seto asked, deciding to ignore Yami's reaction to a seemingly simple question.  
  
"Power isn't all it's cracked up to be, nor was being the Pharaoh," Yami answered.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "Really now. How so?"  
  
Yami was silent for a long time before she answered. "Sometimes, those who appear to have the most power are the most powerless of all." Another period of long silence followed.  
  
"Are you all right?" Seto asked quietly.  
  
"I'm fine," Yami answered, smiling brilliantly.  
  
"Sure you are," he said disbelievingly. "And Pegasus is going to appear suddenly and offer us all cookies and tea and apologize for being such a bastard."  
  
Yami smiled weakly. "Well, miracles DO happen...."  
  
"They do, but you know that's not what I'm referring to so why don't you just answer my question?"  
  
The smile disappeared. "And who appointed you my psychiatrist?" Yami asked half-seriously.  
  
"No one, but I'm worried about you." Seto said seriously before cursing himself for saying something like that.  
  
Yami looked up at him, eyes wide. "What? Do you mean that?" she asked, trying to squash the hope that had sprouted in her heart.  
  
Seto looked down at her, caught. He could deny his statement or turn it into a smartass comment but he had a feeling that if he did that, those beautiful eyes would turn sad again, and he would do anything to prevent that. So he continued to stare at her and she stared back, both unaware of the fact that they had both stopped skating and were standing in the middle of the skating rink, surrounded by people. "Um," Seto began, one hand releasing Yami's and coming up to cup her cheek gently of its own accord. "I guess.....I guess I d-"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jounochi screamed, flailing his arms around as he went flying backwards, crashing into Seto and Yami, completely destroying the moment.  
  
Yugi skated over, followed by Mokuba, now a lot steadier on his skates. "Are you all right, Jounochi-kun, Yami?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Yami, 'niisama, you two okay?" Mokuba asked at the same time.  
  
"I'm fine, Mokuba," Seto said reassuringly, attempting to get up.  
  
"I'm all right, Yugi," Jounochi replied.  
  
"I'm fine, but someone won't be very soon if they don't move their hand," Yami said a bit peevishly.  
  
Jounochi blinked, then hurriedly moved his hand. "Sorry, Yami!"  
  
"That's better, now both of you, get off of me. Now." Seto quickly moved off of Yami, not wanting to be in her way if she was angry. Jounochi tried to stand up but failed miserably, landing with a loud thud on the ice.  
  
"Um, do you need a hand, Jounochi-kun?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I can do it, Yugi," Jounochi said as he attempted once more to get up and promptly fell down again.  
  
Yami sighed and shook her head as she stood up, and Yugi did the same, both wearing identical `give me patience` looks. Anzu and Honda, who had both come over by now, sighed and each grabbed one of Jounochi's arms and hauled him upright.  
  
Outside the rink, a boy and his yami watched as Jounochi said something that made most of them laugh, the yami watching two people in particular. -This makes things VERY interesting,- the yami murmured.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
On a Monday morning, some weeks later, Seto Kaiba was bored. Very bored. Past mind-numbingly bored in fact, and more than ready for the weekend, as was everyone else with the possible exception of Yugi, who always looked happy at school. School was always boring, and a complete waste of time. Nothing interesting ever happened. True, Yugi had mentioned something about his mother coming back from a business trip last week, but that was nothing special. As the teacher continued to go through the announcements, Seto's mind drifted off. And naturally, his mind drifted towards the topic that had been occupying it for weeks. Yami no Yugi. His rival, though Seto wasn't sure that she still counted as a rival, not after what had happened. Seto frowned, still giving off the impression that he was paying attention to the teacher. What exactly had happened, anyways? The answer was quite obvious: they had had a conversation and he had said many stupid things because of the cold. That was it. Of course it was. So why did he keep thinking about Yami's eyes and her smile? Realizing the teacher was nearing the end of his daily morning speech, Seto focused his attention back on said teacher.  
  
"And one last thing, class," the teacher said. "We have a transfer student from Europe, England to be precise. I hope you'll all make her feel welcome."  
  
Everyone in the class turned as the door slid open and the new student appeared. Everyone's jaw dropped, some more than others'.  
  
"Hello, everyone!" Yami said cheerfully, dressed in a school uniform.  
  
Six mortals and one yami all thought "WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saria: :grins: I love cliffhangers. ^^ Anyways, fluff is good. Yes it is. So is interrupting fluff. :grins: And my brain is completely insane, but it's all good. So, dear readers, tell me what you thought of my insanity in a review or at kawaiirebel11@yahoo.com  
  
Until the next chapter which should be very interesting,  
  
Saria-the-green-haired  
  
PS: If you like Yami-as-a-girl, consider reading my other fic "Just One Little Shove at Jusenkyo....." Shameless plug, I know, but I really need some incentive to work on something other than this fic before I forget all my ideas for that one and my other as-of-yet-unfinished Yu-gi-oh fic....... 


	5. Chapter Five

Warnings: If you've come this far with no serious complaints, do I really need to tell you again?  
  
Pairings: Still just Seto/Yami.  
  
Disclaimer: If you want the full disclaimer, see chapter one.  
  
Notes: This is very fun. Yep. ^_^ This chapter is where I seriously begin to make up the magic stuff(and other stuff as well). And my logic is even more twisted in this chapter than in all the other chapters combined, so beware(or it was supposed to be, until my brain said it quit halfway through a scene). And I honestly don't know where the thing about Yugi's mother came from. I do know that I made it up though.....and as usual:  
  
/........../ is Yugi speaking mentally with Yami, which I do believe finally appears in this chapter  
  
//........// is Yami speaking mentally with Yugi, which also appears in this chapter  
  
-........- is Yami Bakura saying something to Bakura or vice versa, though I think I need to curb the smartass a little bit. Just a bit.  
  
My last comment is that I'm scaring myself. I usually don't post chapters at a rate like this, so don't grow to expect it because it probably won't last. ^^;;;; And I fear that I am running up against, well, not exactly writer's block, per se, but just lack of motivation to write. Or maybe I've just maxed out my brain for a while and it needs time to recuperate......  
  
And I just realized that Mokuba said that Seto had never been ice-skating before but in the next chapter I said that he'd been ice-skating once. I'm explaining it off as Mokuba not remembering or not being born when Seto went ice-skating.  
  
And to the lovely reviewers! I love you all! *heart*  
  
Tears of Cyanide: XD XD XD Yes, Seto. And I find I odd that even though my favorite character is Yami and my fics are usually Yami-centric, they tend to focus on Seto's point of view and his thoughts. o.o;;; I think it's because Seto used to be my favorite character and just because it's fun to torture the poor boy. ^^  
  
Lady SapphireStar: Yes, Jounochi's first time ice-skating was rather amusing. ^_^ And it's going to be VERY interesting with a five-thousand year old yami at school.......:ponders getting Yami Bakura in on it too: Nah, he'd terrorize everyone too much.  
  
cloud9: Seto and Yami are very cute, aren't they? ^-^ And my other two stories will probably not be updated regularly or at all until this story is done or I get stuck on this story since this story is monopolizing all my attention. And my mother is Not Pleased about that, since I spend more time on this than on my homework ^^;  
  
RD: ^_^ I'm sure Seto is. :grins evilly:  
  
Achika-chan: Yes, Seto m'dear, Yami Bakura is allowed to make comments like that. =D And don't worry, everything will be aaaaaaallllllll better later. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devotion  
  
By Saria-the-green-haired who is wondering how long her brain can last without getting overly sidetracked (the answer? Not very)  
  
~* Chapter Five *~  
  
The class continued to stare at Yami and her rather obvious resemblance to Yugi. Those who knew who she was continued to stare and wondered what they had eaten for breakfast and why was it causing hallucinations?  
  
Yami walked to the front of the room, still smiling. "I'm Yami Mutou, nice to meet you all," she said, bowing politely. Seto gaped, mind trying to grasp the concept of Yami wearing a *skirt*. She had really nice legs, a small part of his mind noted happily.  
  
The teacher cleared his throat. "Would anyone like to ask Mutou-san any questions?"  
  
Immediately, there was a flurry of noise and activity as people shouted out questions, the majority asking if Yami was Yugi's sister or if she was single. Apparently the other males in the class had noticed that she had nice legs too. Seto resisted the urge to growl.  
  
The teacher finally managed to get the chaos somewhat controlled ten minutes later. "Mutou-san, why don't you sit next......Mutou-san?" The class tittered as Yami walked to her seat next to Yugi (and in front of Seto, much to his delight), sitting down gracefully.  
  
/Yami, what's going on?/ Yugi asked confusedly. /Why are you here? Why are you wearing a uniform? Why did the teacher call you a transfer student-/  
  
//Calm down, Aibou,// Yami said, cutting off any more questions Yugi might have had. //I'll explain it all later, I promise.// Yugi relented, as the teacher was starting the lesson.  
  
As soon as class ended and the teacher left, everyone mobbed Yami and Yugi, asking questions a mile a minute.  
  
"Are you and Mutou-san siblings?" someone asked, but before Yami or Yugi could answer, another person spoke up.  
  
"They can't be because we would have seen Mutou-san before if they were, wouldn't we have?"  
  
"But why do they look so much alike and have the same last name then?" someone else asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Maybe they can tell us," someone suggested dryly and the majority of the class seized the idea, turning to Yami and Yugi expectantly, their expressions identical. `Well?` they seemed to ask. Yugi looked rather frazzled, so Yami answered for him.  
  
"Aibou and I are indeed siblings, twins, in fact," Yami said smoothly. "And I've been in England for the past decade or so, which is why I doubt anyone here remembers me."  
  
Six mortals and one yami all went "WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!" again.  
  
"If you two are twins why were you in England and Mutou-san here?" an anonymous person called out.  
  
"Well," Yami answered thoughtfully. "I was in England because our mother had to stay there. She would have brought both of us with her but our grandfather wanted at least one of us to stay with him, to raise. So Aibou decided to stay and I left with our mother, and now I'm back. And that's all there is to it."  
  
That was most decidedly NOT all there was to it, six mortals and one yami thought as everyone turned to Yugi, demanding to know if this was true. Fortunately for the understandably-disoriented youth, their next teacher chose this moment to come in the room, beginning the next class.  
  
Nearly all the boys in the class were fascinated with the new transfer student, and a faintly flattered Yami found notes being passed to her almost continuously during class, most from males asking her if she was available and if she was, would she go out with them please, though a few were from girls asking her if she had died her hair because it looked so pretty and natural! Yami was sweeping the notes into a pile to throw away later when one caught her eye. Unfolding it all the way, she discovered a message in Jounochi's hurried and messy scrawl.  
  
"Meet us in the grove of trees out back. Try not to be seen or followed. And you'd better tell us what's going on!"  
  
Catching a glimpse of the message, Seto decided to "join" the group and find out exactly what was going on.  
  
As soon as the bell rang for lunch, the majority of the boys in the class got out of their seats and headed towards Yami, obviously intending to ask her to eat lunch with them. When asked, however, Yami smiled apologetically and said she was eating lunch with someone already before grabbing her "brother's" hand and running off, scooping up their lunches along the way, all the while dragging a bewildered Yugi behind her. Jounochi, Honda, Anzu, and Bakura slowly made their way out of the classroom, Seto following surreptitiously.  
  
Once everyone had gathered at the designated meeting spot, everyone confronted Yami.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Jounochi demanded, a sentiment that everyone agreed to.  
  
Yami smiled, eyes twinkling. "Currently, lunch, Jounochi-kun. Why do you ask?"  
  
"ARRRRRGH! You know that's not what I meant!" Jounochi all but yelled before an unexpected voice spoke up, startling everyone.  
  
"You know, Jounochi," Seto said casually, leaning on a tree. "If you don't want people to listen to your conversation, maybe you should talk more quietly and try not to be as easy to follow as a rhinoceros on a rampage."  
  
Jounochi glared poisonously. "Why did you follow me?" he asked.  
  
Seto shrugged indifferently as he replied, avoiding Yami's questioning gaze. "I have just as much a right as any of you to know why someone who's supposedly been dead for over five millennia is attending school with us."  
  
Yugi frowned slightly. "I suppose you do, Kaiba. And that reminds me," he said, turning to Yami. "How *are* you enrolled in school anyways? Don't you need birth certificates and stuff?"  
  
"Magic," Yami said, smiling mysteriously.  
  
"...........," went everyone. As soon as they had picked themselves off the ground, that is.  
  
"I suppose we should have expected something like that," Bakura murmured. "But you couldn't tell us anything more specific?"  
  
"Well," Yami said, still smiling. "I am now technically a legal resident of Japan, papers and all."  
  
Damn, that's some good magic, seven sentient beings thought as they facefaulted.  
  
"But why?" Anzu asked as soon as she had recovered. "Why would you want to be able to go to school?"  
  
"Your mother is a very persuasive person, isn't she?" Yami asked Yugi before continuing. "And she has the most interesting ideas...."  
  
Yugi stared, as did everyone else. "This whole thing was *'kaasan's* idea?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saria: I just pulled that thing about Yugi's mother out of my ass. Not literally, of course. But I think you get the picture....And I'm not allowed to get lynched for screwing up either the timeline of events or the role of Yugi's mother since 1) I don't really care 2) no one else really cares and 3) the cosine of pi. ^_^;;; That last answer's a trigonometry joke, apparently, something that I will be reaching shortly, unfortunately. And this last chapter isn't my best, simply because the parents(more specifically, the Mother) have been getting pissy about my schoolwork, even though I get straight As. They think I spend too much time online and compare me to other people, then claim they're NOT comparing me to other people. -_- And I'm stopping that rant right now. Seriously. So forgive me if the next chapters don't come out soon. Though, if you're dying to see the next chapter, pray to the nearest deity. Or you could IM me at BlueNessie01 and get me back on track (since it's more than likely that I got sidetracked by a story online ^^;) or send me an e-mail at kawaiirebel11@yahoo.com serving the same approximate purpose. Though the e- mails would have to be sent practically daily to have any real effect. Eheheheheheh....I don't have a short attention span, of course not. :laughs nervously: Also, I need more incentive to write since lately I've been feeling, I dunno, tired, I guess. :shrugs: Anyways, I've babbled long enough so.  
  
Until the next time my brain hangs on long enough to churn out a chapter,  
  
Saria-the-green-haired who should probably make good use of the fact that she gets to sleep in tomorrow and sleep a LOT but needs to get the next chapter started now or else it'll stay unstarted  
  
PS: Before anyone asks, yes there IS a reason as to why Yami is still calling Yugi "aibou." Granted, since the reason is coming from ME, it probably won't make sense but oh well. 


	6. Chapter Six

Warnings: Seriously, do I need to repeat myself for the sixth time? I better not have to if you've made it this far.....  
  
Pairings: Still the same and if you don't know what it is by now, what are you doing reading this fic?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. For the most part. I own the insane stuff that no one wants anyways, including me. And OC appearance in this chapter.  
  
Notes: Um, someone help my brain please? It seems to be taking a perverse pleasure in getting sidetracked by the most trivial of things. I think it's getting back at me for making it work so much earlier. Meh. :wonders if she should be learning a lesson from this: .......nah. ^^; And yes, there is even MORE insanity and chaos and logic-that-isn't-really-logic-since-it- doesn't-make-sense in here. Enjoy and don't hurt your brains too much. And I love Wednesday mornings! Usually. Since I get to sleep in! :dances: ^_^ :is using her sleeping-in time to type since she's not tired anymore and because it pisses her mom off: As always:  
  
/............/ is Yugi speaking mentally with Yami, though I think that particular trait is trying to go into hiding. Again.  
  
//..........// is Yami speaking mentally with Yugi, and this trait is ALSO trying to go into hiding for some reason. Hn. Most people would LIKE to be able to talk telepathically with other people.....  
  
-...........- is our beloved smartass making a comment or his other side getting upset about it. And I take no responsibility whatsoever for what aforesaid smartass says about anyone's favorite character since he says whatever he damn well pleases and it's usually quite amusing. ^___^  
  
:pouncetackleglomps the reviewers: ^_^  
  
The Magician of Black Chaos: Um, have you read the first four or so chapters of this story yet? If you have, I don't know why you're asking me to do that, since I apparently already have. Though it IS fun to make Seto a wonderfully oblivious denying bastard. *niko* Although at this particular point in time in this fic, I think he's gotten over his denial already. Which means the fluff advances quickly. ^^ Hopefully.  
  
cloud9: ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Female Yami is TOO fun to write and torture. :grins: And are you sure you want to know more about this plot? ^.~  
  
Lady SapphireStar: Why would someone WANT to be awake enough to do their homework? Math especially?  
  
Blueberry Shortcake: Longer? Uh....I'll try, but I can't make any guarantees.  
  
Demon Game: :falls over at the lemonade comment, sputtering: I don't think there will be, since I'd probably die of embarrassment if I tried.....and not my bishies! :wails: I got rid of my muses a while ago and my mind is already beyond help so all I'm worried about are my lovely bishies! Mine! :offers mint as a peace offering:  
  
Mei: The romance will come. I promise. And technically, Yami's been waiting a LOT longer than Seto so nyah to Seto. ^-^  
  
RD: *niko* My duty for the day is done then. ^^  
  
The Incarnation Pokemon: I vaguely knew that Yugi's mom showed up but I don't really care and this works so too bad. XP And if I didn't get straight A's, I'd be six feet under. Literally. And disowned. And in many pieces. Not necessarily in that order, either. No, I'm not joking, as my mom blew a gasket when I was less than a percent away from an A- in fifth grade or so, when my grades didn't count. -_-  
  
And yes, I am taking a rather unholy glee in confusing everyone about the situation. :halo:  
  
And one last thing. Maria, the odd reviewer. What exactly are you trying to say? :spent a good few minutes trying to decide whether or not to be insulted or flattered about said review: And I know very well that my story is twisted, but I warned you about it. A good many times. And the screaming got rather redundant after the first time. Just to let you know. And what appearance? Please enlighten me, oh-wise-one. Please share your obviously greater knowledge with me.  
  
(Yes I'm rather cynical and saracastic and bitter. I blame it on my parents. Mostly.)  
  
And this chapter came so late because no one decided to IM or e-mail me and get my rear in gear. XP With the possible exception of Masaki-sama, who is the reason why the ending to this chapter is rather abrupt. ^_^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devotion  
  
By Saria-the-green-haired who isn't really green-haired but thinks that would be really spiffy (not to mention it would freak her mother out) if she did  
  
~* Chapter Six or what is Saria ON?(You don't want to know. Trust me.) *~  
  
"You mean to say," Honda said disbelievingly. "That this is happening because of Yugi's mother?"  
  
-I always knew females were insane,- the spirit inside the Ring remarked.  
  
-Who are you to call other people insane?- Bakura replied wryly.  
  
The only reply was a rather rude sound.  
  
"It is," Yami answered.  
  
"But how? And when?" Yugi asked, mystified.  
  
"Your mother arrived at the shop last week while you were still in school, Aibou," Yami replied. "And your grandfather was out, leaving me as the only person there. Naturally, she wanted to know who I was. And since she seemed to know all her relatives and would know if I said I was her niece or something, I told her the whole messy story."  
  
"How did she take it?" Anzu asked curiously.  
  
"Pretty well, actually," Yami replied, shrugging. "Better than I thought she would, anyways."  
  
"So how does that explain you being in school?" Jounochi asked, none too subtly.  
  
"You know, I'm not too sure about that myself," Yami said, smiling ruefully as she tilted her head to one side thoughtfully. "After I finished my story, she asked where Aibou was, and when I said she was in school, she asked why I wasn't in school too. Your mother reminds me of mine, actually," Yami said suddenly.  
  
"Why?" Yugi asked curiously, as this was the first time Yami had spoken about her past life after they had discovered the truth.  
  
"My mother was sweet and polite and caring," Yami replied. "But she got what she wanted when she wanted it, no questions asked, leaving the others involved feeling like they had just been hit by a sandstorm. Which is remarkably like what your mother did when I said I wasn't at school because I'm technically dead and don't need to go to school. She said something about the fact that that was no excuse and that I had to go to school too and what was your grandfather THINKING? And then I was registered and everything before I had actually realized what was going on," Yami finished, laughing, though her voice was still tinted with sadness.  
  
"Sounds like 'kaasan all right," Yugi said, smiling ever-so-slightly. "Did she actually give you any reasons though?"  
  
"Well," Yami said, crimson eyes pensive. "I think she also said something about finally having a `daughter` to dress up, something I'm a bit worried about, truth be told." Here, Yami paused, frowning slightly. "She also said that....."  
  
"Said what?" Bakura asked.  
  
Yami smiled a sad, soft smile. "She said that since I didn't have a chance to truly live before, that I should get one now."  
  
"Do you ever regret what you did?" Yugi asked softly, breaking the silence that had descended.  
  
"At first, I did sometimes," Yami replied, equally softly, eyes darkening. "But I don't anymore. After all, if I hadn't done what I did, I would never had met you all," she ended, smiling genuinely. Seto felt his heart jump painfully at her statement and smile. Damn, he was getting soft, to care about someone else that way. Someone besides Mokuba, that is.  
  
The conversation quickly drifted to other, more mundane topics after that, about things like teachers and Tests from Hell(subjects too), and there was a brief interlude when Anzu realized that she and Yami could go shopping for clothes together, which sparked an interesting rant from Yami on how the jackets on the school uniforms should be any color other than pink, as pink was the Color That Should be Damned and Destroyed. The whole time, Seto stood, ignored, watching quietly, noting the way ruby eyes sparkled happily as Yami teased Jounochi playfully about his appetite and the way she lifted her hands in mock-fear when Anzu proposed to give her a makeover. When the lunch bell rang, they all trooped back inside the classroom, where everyone proceeded to become bored out of their minds. Again. Though Seto wasn't nearly so bored now, as he watched a certain crimson-eyed figure in front of him. As soon as school was over, Yami and Yugi headed home, Yugi obviously intending to talk to his mother about the current situation. The others headed home also, including Seto, who sat at his desk and stared at his computer screen for a long time, thinking about shimmering garnet orbs and a lilting, teasing laugh the whole time and getting no work done whatsoever.  
  
All in all, it was a rather uneventful day, for the most part.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next few days passed uneventfully as well, the only noteworthy thing to happen being Jounochi and Honda blowing up the chemistry lab. Again. And earning detention. Again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
By Friday, the school had settled down from the explosion, and Yugi's class had settled down as well, though the notes and date invitations were still coming strong, something that amused Yugi and irked Seto to no end.  
  
Their history teacher chose that day to assign them an oral report; it would be on any ancient civilization of their choice, though there would be no repeats. He also announced that they would be working with the person sitting next to them and that the topics would be first come first serve. Yami and Yugi had no problem with the arrangement, as working together would be a cinch for them. Seto froze. They would be partners with the person next to them.....damnit. Damnit all to Hell, he thought as he turned to his doom, glaring at it.  
  
Jounochi glared right back. Of all the luck! Why did he have to be moved next to Kaiba?! "Want to switch partners, Yami?" He asked the girl with tri- colored hair hopefully.  
  
Yami turned around, quirking an eyebrow at the glowering pair of boys. "I don't think sensei would appreciate it," she answered, looking amused.  
  
"I don't think the teacher would approve of us killing each other either," Seto said calmly. "And I can't guarantee that I won't try to kill the dog here because his stupidity has worn off on me."  
  
Jounochi's glare intensified.  
  
"Well then," Yami replied indifferently, getting out of her seat. "You'll just have to exhibit some self-control, won't you?" she asked as she and Yugi walked towards the teacher's desk.  
  
"Hey, where do you two think you're going?" Jounochi protested.  
  
"To get our report topic claimed!" Yami answered easily, still walking.  
  
"It would suck if our topic was taken, now wasn't it?" Yugi added, smiling. Seto and Jounochi watched as the two conferred quietly with the teacher, who nodded and wrote something on the paper in front of him.  
  
"It seems that ancient Egypt has been taken," the teacher declared as Yami and Yugi shared a conspiratorial grin.  
  
"No fair!" Honda complained as the two passed his desk. He and his partner were still deciding on what civilization to do.  
  
"It IS first come first serve, Honda-kun," Yugi replied, still smiling.  
  
"Yep! And we got there first," Yami said, winking. Honda opened his mouth again, undoubtedly to say more, but his words were drowned out by a large crash. Everyone looked over to see Jounochi getting up from the ground and glaring at a completely unruffled and smirking Seto.  
  
"Give it up, small fry," Seto sneered. "Better stop before you humiliate yourself even more."  
  
"No way in HELL I'm giving up to *you*, Kaiba," Jounochi spat, fists clenched and eyes narrowed. A third world war was narrowly avoided as Yami and Yugi headed back to their seats, followed closely by the teacher.  
  
"What is going on here?!" the teacher demanded, then looked at the two boys in question and mentally slapped himself on the forehead. Why hadn't he seen this before? Practically the whole school knew of the bad blood between Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounochi, and teachers knew better than to leave the two alone for long periods of time, but this particular teacher had forgotten about the new seating arrangements when assigning partners. Quickly, he tried to think of a solution. "Mutou-san?" he asked, turning to Yugi. "Would you and your sister mind switching partners?"  
  
Yami and Yugi blinked audibly, as did the rest of the class, which had been listening intently.  
  
"Switch partners? I guess it would be all right, but we already picked a topic......," Yugi answered doubtfully.  
  
"It's all right, Aibou," Yami cut in. "You and your partner can do ancient Egypt. I'd like to do ancient Rome, if that's all right, sensei."  
  
"That's fine!" the teacher said quickly, relieved at solving the problem so easily. "So, Mutou-san," he continued, still facing Yugi. "You can work with Jounochi, and your sister can work with Kaiba. Is that all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Yugi answered. It would be no problem for Jounochi-kun and himself to work together, but for Yami and Kaiba.....  
  
"It's all right," Yami said quietly, looking steadfastly at anything but her new partner. The two had not spoken since the ice skating incident.  
  
"Well, if everything's settled," the teacher said. "Then let's all go to the library for the rest of the period and the rest of you can think of what topics you'd like to do." The class trudged to the library, people whispering complaints to each other about their partner or discussing what civilization would be the best and wasn't it unfair that the two easiest ones were already taken?  
  
In the library, Yugi, Jounochi, Yami, and Seto quickly placed their stuff down on the largest table, Jounochi still glaring venomously at Seto. Before another fight could start out, Yugi and Yami quickly directed their respective partners to opposite side of the library to search for information.  
  
"Do you want to come to my house after school today?" Seto asked as he and Yami scoured the library.  
  
"Why?" Yami asked, startled. Not that she didn't want to, or anything.......  
  
"To work on the project," Seto said. "Besides, Mokuba misses you." And I miss you too, his brain supplied helpfully.  
  
"Oh, sure," Yami answered, slightly disappointed. "Why don't we split up to look for books?" she suggested, and they did.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Seto was looking for books on the architecture of Roman buildings when he heard a voice from the front of the aisle.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here, Kaiba-kun," Reiko Iichirou said, smiling coyly, well-aware of the fact that the top few buttons of her shirt were unbuttoned, revealing quite a bit of cleavage. "It's really a pity we're not partners," she purred as she walked closer, showing quite a bit more leg, not that her very short skirt needed help in that department.  
  
"More like a fortune," Seto answered with thinly veiled distaste.  
  
"I'm hurt, Kaiba-kun, I really am," Reiko said, pouting ridiculously. There was a saying at school that Reiko Iichirou got what she wanted and she wanted Seto Kaiba. After all, he was fairly handsome, not to mention rolling in money. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be cooperating. What was so special about that new transfer student that he spent the whole day staring at anyways? Sure, she was exotic enough, what with those red eyes and that hair, but that was it. *She,* Reiko Iichirou was much more interesting and beautiful, with her midnight-black hair styled artfully around her face.  
  
"I don't really care about how you feel," Seto said indifferently, trying to convey the message that he had no interest at ALL in dating the school's biggest slut without words. He had already turned the girl down multiple times, but she never seemed to get the message.  
  
"Oh, but that's SO unfortunate," Reiko said, fluttering her eyelashes. "After all, I care so much about you......," she continued, coming even closer.  
  
"Yeah, you care about how fast you can get me drooling over your body like the rest of the males in the school," Seto retorted, backing away.  
  
"Since you know what I'm after, why don't you stop resisting it, Kaiba- kun?" Reiko said seductively, so close now that it was getting uncomfortable. Seto backed away further, until his back hit the bookshelf; he was trapped. Shit. And the slut was edging closer. Great.  
  
"Look, I don't ever intend to become one of your boy toys, so why don't you stop now?" Seto snapped, bringing up his hands to push Reiko away. Before he could do so, however, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself so close to him that he could feel her breath on his face.  
  
"Why should I stop," she breathed. "When I've already won?" Seto opened his mouth to reply that she had not won anything whatsoever when he heard a dismayed sound from the aisle. Both of them turned to see Yami standing there, eyes wide. Belatedly, Seto realized the VERY compromising position he was in.  
  
"Looks like I've got the wrong aisle," Yami said lightly, her voice trembling ever-so-slightly. "I'll go look somewhere else, bye!" She smiled brightly, a smile as brittle as glass, and walked away.  
  
"Now that we're alone again, shall we continue?" Reiko asked, moving still closer.  
  
"We will NOT," Seto spat, pushing her away from him. "Let me get this straight: I will NEVER go out with you, let alone become your boy toy, and I don't ever want you within three feet of me again. Got it?" Without waiting for her reply, Seto stalked out of the aisle, looking for his partner, cursing under his breath all the while; he found her in the back of the library. "Are you all right?" he asked hesitantly, suddenly nervous.  
  
"Of course I'm all right," Yami replied angrily, cursing the tears that threatened to fall and her lack of control. She hadn't cried since that day, so long ago, and she wasn't about to start now, no matter how much it hurt. "Why don't you go back to researching, or maybe to your girlfriend?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"She's not my g-" Seto started to object before she cut in again.  
  
"Oh, so is she your whore then?" Yami said sarcastically.  
  
Seto saw red, and no, he was not looking at Yami's eyes. "At least she belongs here!" he hissed, any feelings of regret or guilt gone.  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Yami retorted, turning away and grabbing a book from the shelf. "I have more important things to do than wasting my time with an incompetent partner," she said, pushing past him, the tears dissolved by anger.  
  
Fists clenched, Seto stared after her, a dim part of his mind noting what book she had grabbed. Later, when he wasn't so angry, he would wonder what zoology had to do with the Roman Empire.  
  
[Random Author's Rant: Sometimes, I *really* wish that those two would follow the storyline. :growls: They were supposed to have a CIVILIZED conversation, not a lovers' spat. That just screwed everything over..... :scowls darkly: Fine, if that's the way they want to play it, I'll go along with their little game. :grim smile:]  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After school, Seto was still fuming, and was, as a result, rather surprised when an equally pissed-looking Yami walked up to him after the bell rang.  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped, heading for his waiting car. Being rich had its perks.  
  
Yami gave him a look, which suggested that he had the IQ of a rock. "Project. Your house. This afternoon. Remember now?" she asked patiently, as though he were a very small child.  
  
Seto glared at the implications. "I remember quite well, thank you very much," he replied angrily, bristling.  
  
"You should really make sure your words match your actions, Kaiba," Yami said before walking to his car and seating herself inside. Grumbling to himself, Seto sat down also. The car ride was uneventful, as the occupants of the car that were not driving spent the whole time staring moodily out the window. Yami was out of the car as soon as it stopped and heading towards the front door.  
  
"Mokuba?" she called as she headed towards the staircase, Seto coming through the front door behind her. There was a moment of silence broken by the sound of running feet before Yami had an armful of hyperactive Mokuba.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiii, Yamiiiiiii~!" he yelled happily. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Hello, Mokuba," Yami said laughingly as she tried to keep her balance. "I'm here to work on a project with your brother."  
  
"Can I watch?" Mokuba asked excitedly, turning pleading eyes on both of them.  
  
"If you want," Yami said evenly, still smiling at the little boy, leaving Seto feeling very ignored indeed.  
  
Overall, the afternoon was slightly less than fun, as Yami was perfectly polite but cold towards Seto, who was equally frosty. The one saving grace was Mokuba, who ran about the whole room "helping," and eliciting smiles and laughter from Yami at his antics.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
On Monday, the two were still politely distant with each other, much to a dark-haired girl's pleasure and Yugi's worry.  
  
The two remained that way for the rest of the week.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yami was coming out of school with Yugi and the gang on Friday afternoon(Seto lurking as usual, though he would never admit it), perfectly ready for the weekend. Her oral presentation had been a success, except for the fact that she and her partner had not looked at each other throughout the entire thing. Yugi and Jounochi's presentation had been the highlight of the class, and that was what they were currently discussing.  
  
"Your presentation was so great!" Anzu enthused as they walked. "I hope my group's is as good as that, Yugi!"  
  
"Thanks," Yugi said modestly. "But it wasn't that good..."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Jounochi interrupted delightedly. "They loved it!"  
  
Yami was about to say something jokingly about their costumes(quite realistically made) not being entirely correct for the earlier dynasties when a shadow fell across their path and she looked up, stopping dead as she met the dark brown gaze of the one person she never wanted to see again. The others looked at her, puzzled as to why she had stopped before they too saw the figure in the way.  
  
The man bowed deeply to Yami, smirking. "Greetings, pharaoh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saria: Since those two didn't want to play along, I decided to add some angst and torture. It's official: the fluff and sap is postponed. And it's all their fault. Not mine. It's also their fault that the rating is going to reach R in the next chapter, so you are all forewarned. And I think this is longer than my other chapters, so I have fulfilled at least one request. Now then, the others......and again, demands for me to write faster may be left at my inbox ( kawaiirebel11@yahoo.com ) or at BlueNessie01 on AIM. And flame me if you dare, but at least leave your e-mail address if you do. And grammar(and spelling) at least up to first grade is preferable. Thank you for reading. Please review on the way out.  
  
Later!  
  
Saria-the-green-haired 


	7. Chapter Seven

Warnings: I have a few more warnings to add to the rather long list. First off is evilness and sexual harassment. That and implied NCS. If you don't know what that is, you probably don't want to know, and you should probably leave now. If you're not sure, you should probably leave too. You have been warned. Any flames on that topic will be laughed at and scorned. And I suppose angst deserves a warning too........:can't remember if she mentioned that before or not: And that's pretty much it, I think. Oh yeah, and there's going to be gore next chapter. Yepyep. Just thought I'd give you people some advanced warning. And yes, the rating HAS gone up to R. -_- ;;  
  
Pairings: Seto/Yami, rather freaky OC/Yami. I wasn't kidding when I referred to the sexual harassment. It's not quite as bad as Muraki(because that freaks even me out), but it's still Not Good.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and the two OCs that have decided they want a part. I swear, those things can be worse than Yami Bakura. -_-;;; And I think they've joined forces with ANOTHER OC. Hopefully not.....wait, he isn't so bad. ^-^;;;;;  
  
Notes: I think you know what my notes, for the most part, are going to be. Yepyep. Therefore, I will not ramble any longer, since I need to get writing before I forget what I was going to write. Again.  
  
Many thanks to all of you who reviewed! ^^  
  
demonwarrior: Yes, Yami insulted Seto. Seto insulted Yami back(sort of). They both screwed up the plot. -_-  
  
Demon Game: A glorp? Sounds spiffy. ^^;;;;  
  
Kinishi: Fights are very interesting, yep. ^_^ But I think the fight is going to end early, because focusing on the evilevil person is so much funner.  
  
Blueberry Shortcake: :smilesmile: Thanks for the encouragement! And school is a real bummer. -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devotion  
  
By Saria-the-green-haired who should really be studying for her biology and math tests or maybe doing her business homework(see how much I love you people?)  
  
~* Chapter Seven or Saria wondering how many chapters this thing is going to be when she finally manages to finish it *~  
  
Following the man's statement, there was a long silence in which everyone looked between the man, who was still bowing, and Yami, who had gone deathly pale.  
  
/Yami?/ Yugi asked worriedly, his mind carefully reaching out to his guardian before drawing back quickly as he was overwhelmed by a veritable tidal wave of emotion, most of which was fear and panic.  
  
"You're looking well, my pharaoh," the man said as he straightened up. "What, no greeting for me?" he asked, brown eyes gleaming and drawing attention away from his dark skin and hair. "I suppose you could greet me some other way....." He trailed off suggestively, moving closer, one hand moving to encircle Yami's waist, the other to cup her cheek.  
  
Yami flinched as his hand came in contact with her skin. "Don't touch me," she spat, moving away.  
  
"The first time we meet in years and that's all you have to say to me? How very rude. And after all the trouble I went through to find you too," the man murmured.  
  
"Like I care about my manners with you," Yami retorted.  
  
"But you really should, you know," the man said softly. "After all-"  
  
"`After all` nothing," Yami cut him off, eyes cold. "You have no power over me anymore, and I would thank you to leave me alone."  
  
"On the contrary, my dear," the man replied, smiling lazily. "I will always control you, because you belong to me."  
  
"Like hell I do!" Yami snarled, eyes flashing dangerously. "I am NOT your little pet!"  
  
"Believe what you want, but you are mine, and you always will be." Still, that lazy smile. "And here; a gift for you," he said, holding out a single, crimson rose. "Is it not beautiful like you?" he asked. "It matches your eyes perfectly. If I had known I would meet you today, I would have brought you a dozen," he said, handing the rose to Yami.  
  
Yami promptly dropped the rose as though it had burned her, crushing it underfoot. "Laced with a sleeping spell, no doubt," she said dryly. "I would rather do without your gifts."  
  
"I am wounded by your lack of trust," the man said, sighing dramatically. "Truly, I am. And now, I shall take my leave of you. Until we meet again, my dear pharaoh."  
  
"I would rather die a thousand deaths than to see your face again," Yami hissed.  
  
Ignoring the less-than-complimentary statement, the man smiled, leaning forward. "And now, I bid you farewell."  
  
"Get away-" Yami managed to say before the man's lips covered her own. The group stared.  
  
"You still taste as sweet as ever," the man said as he walked away, smirking. There was another moment of silence before Yami ran off, backpack dropping to the ground next to the trampled rose. Anzu made a move to follow her, but was stopped by Yugi.  
  
"Let her go, Anzu-chan," he said, expression unusually serious. "She needs some time to think on her own." Sighing, Anzu relented, as did the others, though an unseen figure quietly followed the retreating figure.  
  
-You know, if that was who I thought it was, nobles are REALLY messed up,- the former tomb robber said, a shudder accompanying the remark.  
  
-I don't want to know what you mean, do I?-  
  
-Probably not.-  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Fifteen minutes and a side cramp later, Yami came across a park and sat on the grass, chin resting on her knees. A minute later, Seto came over and sat down next to her, hoping desperately that he wouldn't get hit. Or ignored, he couldn't really decide which was worse, since getting hit meant she was acknowledging he existed.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Yami looked at him for a long moment, apparently deciding if he was worth the effort. "I guess you saw too, huh?" she asked finally.  
  
"Well, you WERE standing in the middle of a fairly busy street," Seto said, both of them reaching an unspoken agreement to avoid talking about the scene in the library. "It's not like I could have missed it or anything unless I was blind, but I probably would have heard it anyways."  
  
"You mean you aren't blind or deaf?" Yami asked in mock-surprise, cracking a small smile. "I could have sworn you were.........."  
  
"Very funny," Seto growled, attempting to sound insulted but failing miserably. "Seriously though, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I want to get a new mouth," Yami responded with a perfectly straight face.  
  
"I don't blame you," Seto said, smirking slightly. "Who was that guy anyways, and how does he know who you are?"  
  
Yami began to pick at the grass around her feet, slender fingers shredding the blades of grass into pieces. "He was, well, he became my grand vizier when I was pharaoh," she said, sighing.  
  
"If he became your grand vizier, I take it he didn't start out in that position," Seto said wryly.  
  
"A very astute observation; he started out as one of my advisors," Yami said with a tiny smile. "I commend you; what would you like as your reward?"  
  
"How about answers, as you don't seem to be very forthcoming. How exactly did the creep end up as your grand vizier?"  
  
"He has no idea what the words `privacy` and `the Pharaoh will KILL you if you do this` means," Yami said, a soft, bitter smile quirking her lips.  
  
"WHAT?!" Seto asked, turning sharply to face her. "You mean he-" If she meant what he thought she meant, that jerk was one LUCKY jerk.  
  
"He entered my chambers, which were, by my orders, NOT to be entered without asking for permission first, while I was changing. He managed to catch a glimpse of my chest bindings and deduce what they were," Yami said, wondering again why she had not used magic to alter her chest......oh yeah, she would have had to keep the spell intact at all times, which would have put a severe dampener on her magic. Damnit, life really sucked. "I would have just killed him on the spot or altered his memories, but he was still close enough to the door and too far away from me that it was possible that he could have run outside and told someone what he had seen before the magic actually reached him." Bloody jerk and his sense of timing, Yami added mentally. Another few seconds and he would have been too late to see anything incriminating.  
  
"So he blackmailed you?"  
  
Yami nodded her assent. "He became my grand vizier, and eventually was behind many of the decisions I made. He also became quite rich and was considered my `favorite.`" Yami said, scowling. "As if."  
  
Sensing that there was more, Seto pressed on. "Anything else he did?"  
  
Again, that soft smile, tinged with bitterness. "He's male, I'm female. What do you think happened?" she said quietly, hugging her knees closer, and Seto was struck by how vulnerable she suddenly looked.  
  
"I suppose I got lucky then," he said, trying to keep his voice light. "I think I finally managed to get Iichirou to leave me alone for good."  
  
"Iichirou?" Yami asked, looking at him. "You mean Reiko Iichirou?" she continued, expression unreadable.  
  
"The one and only," Seto said sarcastically, wondering how far he could push the subject before Yami got upset again. "If she doesn't stop bothering me, I may be forced to take drastic measures."  
  
"What sort of `drastic measures` were you thinking of?" Yami asked, trying to ignore the sudden hope that had sprouted at Seto's apparent dislike of Reiko Iichirou.  
  
"Worst comes to worst, I'm going to run away to the mountains and become a monk," Seto said gravely.  
  
Yami began to snicker.  
  
"What?" Seto said, highly affronted. "It's a good idea."  
  
Yami only snickered harder. "It's just the thought of you as a monk," she said between snickers. "In monks' robes and with your head.......shaved........bald.....," she trailed off into laughter at the mental image. [Random Author's Comment: I'm joining in with Yami on the laughter here..........^__^ That is just TOO funny an image. *niko*]  
  
"You think I'd look bad?" Seto said indignantly, not really meaning it.  
  
His only answer was Yami's laughter.  
  
"Actually, she might decide she likes bald men better," Seto said, appearing to think. "So maybe that's not such a good idea.........but I'd look better than Jounochi, you have to admit."  
  
Yami's reaction was to hit him with a handful of shredded grass. "Don't be mean to Jounochi," she said seriously, though her eyes were dancing with laughter.  
  
"Even if it's true?" Seto asked while he attempted to brush the grass off himself, before giving up, grabbing a handful, and tossing it at Yami, who promptly ducked and tossed a handful back. This meant war, as far as the young CEO was concerned. And a war it was, granted, not a very serious one, as both parties involved were laughing........  
  
After they had sufficiently demolished the grass within arms' distance and were covered in grass themselves, the war came to a standstill. The two cleaned themselves off(or tried to) in companionable silence, before Yami cleared her throat.  
  
"Friends?" she asked hesitantly, smiling hopefully.  
  
"Sure," Seto said, smiling genuinely. "Friends."  
  
"Great!" Yami said, before grinning wickedly. "Does this mean you'll stop challenging me to duels and then getting mad when I win?"  
  
Seto half-heartedly lobbed some more grass at her. Yami laughed and the conversation turned to more mundane things such as complaining about the Hell on Earth that was known as School for a while before Yami realized that Yugi would be getting worried about her and scrambled to her feet, running off after a hurried goodbye. Seto stared after her retreating back, smiling to himself.  
  
[Random Author's Ramble: Oh, NOW comes the civilized conversation(yes, I have a warped definition of the word `civilized`). I suppose late is better than never, but still....... And somehow, I just love that scene. ^-^ And I blame the insanity of it on the fact that it was written at two a.m. And now, I am off to sleep, since I have school tomorrow. Damn. Side note: That was, at a little over two pages, my longest scene to date, I believe. I'd have to go count some of my other ones to be sure, but who cares?]  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When Yami arrived back at the game shop, she found everyone waiting for her, an expectant air in the room. Smiling cheerfully, she walked past them after greeting everyone and into her room(formerly the guest room). Mystified at her unexplainable joy, the others followed her.  
  
"Uh, Yami?" Yugi asked cautiously, causing a still-smiling Yami to turn to him. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Of course I am," Yami said. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well," Yugi said. "There was that man......."  
  
"Who was he, anyways?" Anzu asked.  
  
Sighing, Yami proceeded to explain what had happened as delicately as she could. The group sat blinking after she finished.  
  
"Well, that's just disturbing," Jounochi said at last.  
  
"Jounochi-kun!" Anzu hissed.  
  
"What?" Jounochi asked innocently. "It's true......"  
  
Anzu glared at him until Yami cut in.  
  
"I agree completely with Jounochi," she said, wrinkling her nose slightly. "It IS disturbing and I don't really want to talk about it." With that, she pulled her homework out of her backpack(brought back by the ever-thoughtful Yugi) and began to work on it, humming happily under her breath. The group stared at her sudden change of mood for a while.  
  
"Did you know that you have grass in your hair?" Jounochi asked finally.  
  
Yami made an affirmative noise, not pausing in her work. After a few more tries at getting her to talk later, the group gave up and left.  
  
[Random Author's Comment: Okay, I lied when I said I was going to sleep earlier. But I am now, I promise. Really.[  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next day was Saturday, and everyone slept in, with the exception of Seto, who had to get up early to make sure his little brother didn't destroy the house.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
That afternoon, Seto and Mokuba dropped by the Turtle Game Shop to visit Yami. They found her watching the store itself, seated at the cash register. Many hyperactive greetings later, the three began to talk. Or, more accurately, Seto and Yami talked and Mokuba added comments here and there.  
  
When Jounochi, Honda, Yugi, Bakura, and Anzu returned from their trip to the arcade half an hour later, they were surprised to see Seto and Yami chatting amiably(Yami showing Seto the latest shipment of cards they had received), and Mokuba running around the store looking at the merchandise. Yugi joined the conversation, hesitantly at first, but more confidently as it went on. The others stood a little ways away, talking amongst themselves.  
  
After Mokuba nearly knocked over his seventh display and/or shelf, Yugi decided to step in before their store was completely demolished.  
  
"Do you want to come with me and get something to drink, Mokuba?" he asked kindly. "Or do you want some candy maybe?" At Mokuba's excited nod, he smiled and led the way to the kitchen, Yami smiling briefly at him before returning to her discussion with Seto as to why certain types of cards were better than others.  
  
A few minutes after the two had left the room, there was a faint sound, like the shattering of glass. Yami's head shot up as she felt a burst of panic through the Puzzle. Shooting out of her chair, she ran towards the kitchen, a corner of her mind noting the large flare of magic moments later.  
  
"Aibou!" she yelled as she entered the kitchen, followed closely by the others. Everyone stopped dead. The kitchen was a mess. The shattered remains of a glass cup were spread out on the floor. Numbly, Yami stepped carefully through the glass shards before kneeling and picking something the others couldn't see up from amidst the spreading puddle of soda. She stared at whatever it was for a long moment before clenching her fists and turning around. "Let's go," she said, eyes cold.  
  
"Go where?" Jounochi asked.  
  
"You don't need to know," Yami said, walking purposefully out the door. "Just follow me if you want to come," she said, tossing whatever she had been holding on the ground. The group followed her after a quick glance on the ground.  
  
On the ground lay a single sprig of aconite, a truly ill omen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saria: Flowers are spiffy. ^_^ Aconite means, literally "Beware, a deadly foe is near." And yes, I'm being evil again. Ufufufufu. Anyways, tell me what you thought of this chapter! And tell me if I should get more sleep or not.....eheheheheh.....  
  
Until next chapter, which is shaping up to be very odd,  
  
Saria-the-green-haired  
  
P.S. A peach rose means desire, a yellow chrysanthemum means slighted love, and a begonia means beware. ^_^ A geranium means folly or stupidity. XD And grass means submission, oddly enough. :looking at a list of definitions: How odd, holly means foresight, domestic happiness, or defense. o.O;;;; Heeeeey, a hydrangea means thank-you for understanding, frigidity, or heartlessness. :snirks: And monkshood means, oddly enough, either the same as aconite or chivalry. XD XD A Spider flower means "elope with me." :laughs: Oooh, a Verbena means "Will you get your wish?" :likes that one: A variegated tulip means "beautiful eyes." ^_^ :likes that one too: Fic idea, fic idea~~~! :smilesmile:  
  
P.P.S. I just reread the first scene and am resisting the urge to run screaming from that particular OC. I was typing with my eyes closed for that scene, I swear. o.o;;;;; 


	8. Chapter Eight

Warnings: I have nothing witty to say; therefore, I will say nothing. Except that I like getting rid of characters as quickly as I like making them. There is also gore and violence in this chapter, though I already said that. And severe magic pulled out of my ass, as well as logic. Seriously. You have been warned. And more implied NCS and lime. I blame it on ArmandLeg, since I was only considering the idea, and they egged me on. But you're not allowed to kill either of us for it. ^_________^  
  
Pairings: Still the same, though the second one may become a moot point soon. Unfortunately, not soon enough.....  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, the idea, and the soon-to-be four original characters. Not that I particularly WANT most of them, mind you. The rest of the things, which everyone should recognize, I do not own, though I dearly wish I did.  
  
Notes: I moved the rating back down since I figure most people didn't notice that it was updated last time because of the rating. :shrugs: Oh well. And the next few chapters will probably not be coming out quickly or they won't be very long, as I can only type for a while in the morning and occasionally at night. Either that or I become an insomniac. Marching band is extremely fun, but it is currently taking up the majority of my free time, the rest of which is taken up by homework. So, if you want more chapters fast.....do my homework for me? ^^;;;;  
  
RD: XP Seto's not too happy with the jackass? Well, he'll be a lot less happy after this chapter.....the beginning of it anyways. He might like the end or what's near the end. Or maybe what happens in the next chapter.  
  
The Incarnation Pokemon: The OCs scare me. A lot, especially the one that's going to rear his not-so-pretty head in this chapter. I swear, my brain thinks there's not enough evil people in the show so it creates them for me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devotion  
  
By Saria-the-green-haired who really shouldn't be making a habit of waking up for an hour each night and typing because she's getting tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiired and she'll be staying up later for marching band anyways  
  
Yami walked tirelessly through the city, searching for Yugi and Mokuba, guided by the link she shared with Yugi. The others followed quietly, not commenting, not even Jounochi. They had taken one look at Yami, with her terrible cold eyes and the rage emanating off her in waves, and had decided not to ask her any questions.  
  
Seto walked closest to Yami, only a few steps behind, away from the rest of the group. He was worried. Worried about Mokuba, worried(to some extent) about Yugi, but most of all, worried for Yami. If he was right in assuming that the man they had met yesterday was behind this, then she could not possibly come out of this encounter unscathed. He knew for a fact that memories could be a very potent weapon. And there was that flower on the ground, the flower that had been left at the sight of Yugi and Mokuba's disappearances. He faintly recognized the plant, aconite, and its meaning was anything but good. A deadly foe? That did not bode well for the future of the two kidnapped children. And he was annoyed at himself. Why did he insist on noticing that in her anger, Yami was more beautiful than ever? Now was not the time for that. His train of thought was abruptly cut off as Yami stopped outside a desolate looking building on the outskirts of town.  
  
"They are here," Yami said, looking impassively at the building. She turned to face them. "It will be dangerous; I should not have brought you here. Leave."  
  
"No," Seto said simply. "That's my little brother in there, and I refuse to leave without him. And if it's going to be dangerous, we should be coming with you, not running away."  
  
"Yeah," Jounochi said, not wanting to let Kaiba get the better of him. "We won't let you leave us here while you go in all by yourself. We're not leaving."  
  
Quietly, the others nodded, faces filled with determination.  
  
"Very well," Yami said, eyes softening slightly. "But you will stay near the doorway, away from where I am. And you will NOT, under any circumstances, do anything that will cause excess attention to focus on you. Got it?" At their nods, she turned around again, eyes hardening. "Then let's go in."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The inside of the building was just as bleak as the outside. They walked quietly through a hallway, Yami striding purposefully, not turning her head to look at any of the doorways they passed. At long last, she paused in front of the last door in the hall, hand resting on the doorknob. "This is your last chance to leave," she said softly.  
  
"And our answer hasn't changed: we're going in." Seto said.  
  
With a barely audible sigh, Yami twisted the knob and opened the door, allowing all of them to step inside before closing the door again. "Wait here and don't make a sound," she whispered before walking away, towards the center of the room, leaving them huddled in a darkened corner, able to see everything that happened, but unable to do anything to help.  
  
Yami assessed her surroundings. It was a large room, bare of any furniture. Light came in from five large windows high up on the wall, too high to see through. The corners lay in shadows, but not so much that one could hide in them and not be seen. And in the center of the room, where she was headed, sat two wooden chairs. And tied to those chairs were the people she had come searching for, staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
/Yami?/ Yugi asked through their link, as he was gagged. /Is that you?/  
  
//It is,// she answered. //Are you two all right?//  
  
/We're fine,/ Yugi replied, eyes filled with worry. /But you shouldn't have come! It's-/  
  
Yami stopped walking, a few feet away from the chairs, as a figure materialized in front of them.  
  
"So good of you to join us," her most hated memory said, smiling calmly.  
  
"Let them go," she said softly, dangerously.  
  
"But where would the fun be in that?" he asked.  
  
"I said, `let them go,`" she repeated, Eye of Horus flickering to life on her forehead.  
  
"What are you willing to pay for their freedom?" the man asked, looking at her meaningfully. In the corner, Seto drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"Not what you want me to give," Yami replied coolly.  
  
"Really? But it would be so unfortunate if one of them were to be harmed," he said in a falsely sympathetic voice.  
  
"But it would be even more unfortunate if you didn't let them go," Yami said, stepping forward, glowing dangerously.  
  
"Ah ah ah," the man scolded lightly, one hand reaching out to rest lightly on the Puzzle around Yugi's neck. "You wouldn't want me to pull this off, now would you? I'm sure the results would be rather.....alarming, and then who would protect your little friends?"  
  
Yami stopped in her tracks, glaring hatefully at him. "Move your hand," she hissed.  
  
A smirk. "You know, I don't think I will. Now will you listen to what I have to say?"  
  
"Since it's probably going to be very perverted, no." Yami said calmly, though her eyes were still cold.  
  
"As always, blunt and to the point, my dear."  
  
"I am not your anything!" Yami said, stiffening at the affectionate term.  
  
"Of course you aren't." A lazy, indulgent smile appeared on the man's face. "Shall we arrange a trade?"  
  
"Let us continue our conversation somewhere else," Yami said in reply, pulling them into the Shadow Realm.  
  
Jounochi immediately started towards Yugi and Mokuba, only to be repelled by a powerful magical barrier. "There goes that idea.....," he said after picking himself off the ground.  
  
Anzu stared at the spot where Yami had been standing moments before. "Do you think she'll be all right?" she asked worriedly. No one replied.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Once they had reached the Shadow Realm, Yami's former grand vizier looked around. "What a lovely place," he commented on the darkness that surrounded them. "What beautiful decorations you have."  
  
"You're not worth my effort," Yami answered coldly. "And don't bother with the flattery; it will get you nowhere."  
  
"I suppose blackmail works much better," the man said thoughtfully. "But it doesn't do much to endear you to people."  
  
"As you would know best," Yami shot back. "Enough pointless talk; you came here for a trade, and a trade you will get. But first, the conditions." With that, she proceeded to list the terms of the agreement, the man listening silently. When she had finished, he spoke up.  
  
"I see you've learned something about me," he said, smiling. "Very well, I accept," he continued, moving closer with a hungry look in his eyes.  
  
Yami took a deep breath and closed her eyes as his hands descended upon her, using a strategy she had used so many times before, but had thought unnecessary for five thousand years.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Seto looked up, as did everyone else, at the sudden rush of power. Yami was standing silently just inside the barrier. She said nothing as the man, who had appeared beside her, stepped towards his captives.  
  
"I accordance with our agreement, I release these two unharmed, and I swear on my honor not to bother them again," he said, snapping his fingers. "Or any of our little observers," he added blandly as the ropes disappeared.  
  
As soon as he could move, Yugi slid off the chair and ran towards Yami, embracing her tightly. Mokuba joined in once he was freed as well. Yami tensed slightly at the contact before hugging both of them back, head bowed, throwing shadows on her face. They began to walk out and the rest of the group joined them, asking questions frantically. Yugi and Mokuba assured them that they were fine, as did Yami. She did not look directly at anyone person, but she smiled and laughed all the same, as though nothing was wrong.  
  
Watching her surreptitiously the way back, Seto almost believed that everything *was* fine, that everything could go back to normal now. He almost believed it, until he noticed that she flinched away the tiniest bit whenever someone touched her, and until she looked directly at him during the goodbyes before he and Mokuba left for home, and he saw the terrible emptiness in her eyes.  
  
"Take care of yourselves," he said towards everyone in general. "If I hear that anyone's been kidnapped again, I'll be very upset," he joked. Everyone laughed weakly and made the appropriate responses, and Seto and Mokuba turned to walk away, Seto's eyes lingering on Yami.  
  
-Puppy love is SO disgusting,- Bakura's other half remarked, revulsion evident in his voice.  
  
-Puppy love? What?- Bakura asked, confused. -Who?-  
  
-Who else, idiot?- his darker half replied condescendingly, filling his lighter half in mentally.  
  
Bakura spluttered. -You can't mean Kaiba and Yami! There's no WAY those two are in love.-  
  
-Oh, they are,- the former tomb robber said matter-of-factly. -Trust me.-  
  
-I'd rather not, thank you.-  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
School the next few days was blessedly mundane, and nothing unusual happened. Of course, a pessimist would have called it the calm before the storm or the eye of the hurricane. They would have been right either way.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Thinking to continue their earlier conversation, Seto stopped by the Game Shop after school one day. When he asked for the newest "addition" to the family, Yugi said that she had gone out.  
  
"Did she say where she was going?" Seto asked.  
  
""No," Yugi replied. "She just said that she had something she needed to take care of........," the violet-eyed boy trailed off, looking vaguely worried.  
  
Seto left as quickly as he could without appearing overly rude(Not that he cared, right? Right. Damnit, he was getting soft.), unsuccessfully ignoring the growing feeling of dread in his stomach.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Seto had been wandering aimlessly around the town for a while, trying not to think about what could have happened to the former pharaoh, when he spotted the object of his thoughts. She was walking slowly, looking completely lost, and he caught up with her easily. He took one look at the way her arms were wrapped protectively around her and cursed inwardly.  
  
"Hi," he said quietly.  
  
Ruby eyes glanced at him before turning away just as swiftly.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he tried.  
  
A slight tensing of the shoulders was the only response he received, which was better than what he had hoped for.  
  
"Shouldn't you be heading home? Your friends will be worried about you," he added.  
  
Red eyes turned to him, wide with panic and fear. "I can't go home," the owner of said eyes whispered.  
  
"Why not?" Seto asked, bewildered.  
  
"I can't," Yami said firmly, as though the two words answered everything perfectly. "Can't go home," she repeated softly to herself.  
  
"Why can't you go home?" Seto asked again, thoroughly bewildered.  
  
"Because......because.....," pleading red eyes caught and held his own blue eyes. "I just can't. Not right now. Don't make me go home. Please?"  
  
"Do you want to go to my house then?" Seto invited, sidestepping the promise and hoping she wouldn't pursue the issue.  
  
Crimson eyes looked at him hesitantly, their owner biting her lower lip.  
  
"Come on," Seto said, not unkindly, gently placing an arm around unresisting shoulders, as he led her to his house.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Once in his house, Yami declined his offer of tea and followed him into his room (his office, really) without protest, as there were maids and butlers everywhere, and their curious eyes made her uneasy.  
  
Seto shut the door slowly, before turning to face the room and finding that Yami had already taken residence on one end of the rather nice (and expensive) black leather couch. She was looking as small as was humanly possible without bringing her knees to her chest, large eyes watching his every movement. Carefully, he walked over the couch and sat down on the other end, trying not to startle her.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it now?" he asked finally, after a rather unproductive staring contest.  
  
Yami continued to stare at him.  
  
"Or do you want me to guess what happened?"  
  
Yami merely looked at him.  
  
"All right then........I'm guessing that the asshole showed up again?"  
  
Yami flinched, all the answer he needed.  
  
"I thought you made a deal with him," Seto stated, trying not to sound upset.  
  
Garnet eyes looked at him somberly. "Who said that the deal entailed him to leave me alone?"  
  
"Point taken," Seto sighed. "Are you all right?" he asked, rather belatedly.  
  
"I don't know," Yami whispered miserably, slender form trembling slightly and eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "It's just, I thought I finally got away from him and now he's back and I feel like I'm going to kill myself if he touches me again and I don't want to see him again and I know I'm going to see him again and that makes it worse and I can't go home and I don't know what to do......," she began to babble hysterically, the tears spilling over. Carefully, Seto pulled her into a hug. She stiffened before wrapping her arms around him and hiding her face in his chest. Wordlessly, he held her as she cried, making soothing sounds and stroking her hair comfortingly as he done for Mokuba so many times, resisting the urge to bury his face in her hair and inhale her unique fragrance.  
  
When the tears had at last run out, Yami spent a long time simply enjoying the warmth of his arms, so long that Seto thought she had fallen asleep, before a thought struck her and she twisted her head up so that she could see his face, curious red eyes meeting startled blue ones.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. When Seto continued to look at her with a confused expression on his face, she tried again. "Why are you, you know, helping me and stuff?"  
  
Smiling wryly, Seto brought one hand up from its position around her waist and gently rested it on her cheek, wiping the tear tracks away with his thumb. "Because...I....care for you," he said quietly, blue eyes filled with an unidentifiable emotion. "I care for you a lot."  
  
"Thank you," Yami whispered, resting her head on his chest again, suddenly feeling a lot better.  
  
"You're welcome," Seto murmured. "Now go to sleep; you've had a rough day."  
  
Finding herself exhausted after her bout of crying, Yami obligingly drifted off to sleep. Seto sat there, watching her sleep for a long time.  
  
Then he realized that his desk was covered with paperwork and, muttering curses under his breath, gently deposited Yami on the couch before attempting to make a dent in the mountain of papers.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
When Yami woke up a few hours later, feeling refreshed and ready to go home (she wasn't quite sure why she hadn't wanted to before), the sky was dark and Yugi was literally clawing at the door to her Soul Room, demanding to know where she was and why hadn't she told anyone that she wasn't going to be home? Yami assured the frantic boy that she was fine, wondering why Seto hadn't called them. A quick glance at the CEO's desk gave her her answer. The young billionaire was fast asleep, head pillowed on his arms, which were resting on the smooth wood surface of his desk. It was obvious that he had been working for quite some time.  
  
//Yes, Aibou, I'm fine,// Yami said. //I'm coming home now, so don't worry.// Shutting off their link, Yami walked over to Seto's desk. Quickly scribbling a note, which she left on his desk, she left after one last fond look, quietly shutting the door behind her.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
When Seto woke up the next morning, he found the note Yami had left behind and read it slowly.  
  
"Went home; didn't want to bother you. Thanks for the help. See you in school tomorrow (or today)."  
  
A scent of cinnamon, sunlight, and, oddly enough, mint lingered in the room for many weeks.  
  
[Random Author's Comment: Isn't the semi-fluff cute? Isn't it? =^^=]  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Yami smiled at Seto when he arrived in class and dropped wearily into his seat. He smiled back, an action that went unnoticed by the rest of the class, excited as they were by the approaching weekend.  
  
The bell rang, class began, and Seto proceeded to perfect the skill all students learn at one point or another in life; sleeping with one's eyes open and maintaining an appearance of paying attention whilst daydreaming or counting down the hours until the school day's end.  
  
The rest of the school day passed by slowly.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
In their last class, the whole class had gotten into a lively debate about women's rights, comments flying every which way. As Seto had been debating rather heatedly with Yami, he ended up accompanying the group on their walk home, the two still arguing. Yugi was quiet, pondering, and as soon as Yami finished delivering what looked to be her final comment, he asked a question that he had been wondering about for quite some time.  
  
/Can you do the "white magic" you told us about before, Yami?/ he asked inquisitively.  
  
Somewhat surprised at the odd question, Yami looked at him sharply before giving her answer. //Theoretically, I should be able to, though I would probably be out of practice, since I have not used it for so long. Why do you ask?//  
  
/I was just wondering, since I've only seen you use Shadow magic. Could you show me a little? Please?/  
  
//Sure, Aibou,// Yami said, amusement lacing her words as she stopped walking and closed her eyes, concentrating. Yugi cheered and, when the rest of the group looked at him questioningly, explained what was happening.  
  
"You know how Yami said white magic was actually her natural magic before?" he asked, and when the others nodded, went on. "Well, I wanted to know what white magic looked like, so I asked her to do some." Satisfied with the explanation, everyone turned to watch Yami, who still had her eyes closed.  
  
Slowly pushing past the veritable well of dark magic that she had used for so long that it was, debatably, larger than what her supply of white magic had been when she was younger, Yami reached for the magic that had been her pillar for twelve short years. She could feel it, pulsing faintly, eager to be used, and she reached eagerly for it, only to be stopped just before she touched it. Frowning to herself, she tried again, with the same result. Again, she tried, only to encounter a "wall" of sorts. Sighing and opening her eyes slowly, she looked apologetically at Yugi's expectant face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aibou," she said. "But I can't reach it, nor can I use it. It feels as though it's been sealed or something."  
  
"Sealed?" Yugi echoed. "Isn't that bad?"  
  
Yami smiled faintly. "It's not life-threatening, no. I haven't used that magic for years, so it's likely that it's just withdrawn. It's no real trouble, as I only use Shadow magic now." Glancing around, Yami smiled slightly and spoke again. "And perhaps we should start walking again, before people start complaining that we're blocking the road."  
  
Laughing, the group turned around and began to walk, only to find their path blocked by an, unfortunately, familiar figure.  
  
"You!" Jounochi spat, eyes narrowed and fists clenched. "What are you doing here?" Imperceptibly, Seto moved in front of Yami, who looked too terrified to do anything. Yugi was clinging to her hand, looking at the man with wide eyes.  
  
"Move out of the way, *children*," the man sneered, smirking. "I won't hesitate to eliminate any obstacles that stand in my way, deal or no deal." Turning to Yami, the man continued. "Come on," he said.  
  
Much to everyone's shock, Yami took a small, trembling step towards the man.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Yami?!" Jounochi demanded. You can't go with him!"  
  
Yami looked at him sadly, but before she or anyone else could say anything, there was a strong gust of wind, and with a bust of power-  
  
the world turned upside down.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
[Random Author's Note: I'll have all of you know that I considered leaving it off there and giving you a chapter sooner than later, but I decided that I didn't want the misconceptions that would most definitely sprout from that last scene and continued. And that probably added a couple of days(read as weeks) to the update time, but oh well....]  
  
Seto picked himself up off the ground where he and, apparently, everyone else had been rather ungraciously deposited and looked around warily. They were in a building that looked suspiciously similar to the building where Mokuba and Yugi had been kept, but it was even darker than it had been, the only truly lighted area being a ten-foot circle around where they were all gathered. Everyone appeared to be all right, even the bastard from Egypt. He looked as confused as the rest of them, so it was safe to assume that he hadn't done this. Seto backtracked. If he hadn't done it, then who had? He was about to ask the others for suggestions(loathe as he was to admit needing help), when an unfamiliar voice spoke up.  
  
"Looks like we have a few unexpected tagalongs," a voice that made everyone want to duck remarked. "Oh well; no bother."  
  
There was another burst of power, and Seto, Yugi, Jounochi, Honda, Bakura, and Anzu found themselves locked in what appeared to be a cage of light, suspended high above the ground. They could still see through the walls, and were able to hear what was going on as well.  
  
"What the hell?" Yami asked, before raising a glowing hand and sending a bolt of magic at the cage. Instead of bouncing off or shattering the cage, it was absorbed. Everyone stared. Frowning, Yami tried again, with the same result.  
  
There was a laugh, chilling and deadly. "Having trouble, little princess?" the same, disembodied voice asked, right before a large blast of magic hit Yami dead on, knocking her to the floor. She had just gotten up again when another blast hit her. A third blast made its way towards her, but was dissipated by the man that everyone in the room would prefer to be dead. He frowned and dissipated the next blast that appeared as well.  
  
"Well, that just can't do," the voice said. "That isn't fitting for a puppet to do."  
  
"A puppet?" the man echoed. "I am no one's puppet, least of all one of a bodiless voice."  
  
That laugh again. "Bodiless? I am anything but, I'm afraid." Everyone watched, taken aback, as the numerous shadows in the room swirled and combined to form a shadowy, sinister beast. "How do you like my body?" it asked, a mocking smile playing across what looked to be his lips. It looked like he was about to say more when a wordless growl interrupted him. Everyone turned to see Yami, looking furious and glowing brightly.  
  
"Demon!" she snarled murderously. "You killed my brother, and for that," she hissed, throwing a large blast of magic at the shadowy form. "You will pay!"  
  
The blast made contact with the demon, but it was absorbed by the demon as easily as the cage had absorbed the blasts. "Understand now?" the demon asked scornfully, brushing off imaginary dust. "Your Shadow magic cannot harm me; it only strengthens me. And now, kindly wait your turn." With that, Yami was encased in a glowing cage as well, though hers remained on the ground. Seeing that she was incapacitated, the demon turned to the only human in the room that was NOT trapped in some way. "Now then, puppet, how shall I deal with you?"  
  
"I think you must be mistaken," the man said calmly. "I am not your puppet, after all."  
  
"Still denying it?" the demon chuckled. "Or perhaps still delusional about your own magical prowess?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I don't understand what you're talking about," came the calm reply.  
  
"Open your eyes," the demon taunted. "And see the truth, grand vizier. You are my puppet, and I have been pulling your strings. Do you really think that you could have found your precious pharaoh on your own? If you do, then you're a lot dimmer than I thought you were. My hands have been pulling the strings all this time, *I* have controlled your life."  
  
"If you're that powerful," came the reply. "Why didn't you just come after her," here a gesture was made towards Yami, whose eyes blazed with fury when the demon looked at her. "yourself?"  
  
"Because every single warning bell in her head is set off when I get within thirty feet of her," the demon replied. "Magically, at least. I needed someone to throw her off balance before I could catch her by surprise. And you, grand vizier, were the perfect person. I thank you for nearly breaking her spirit, by the way," the demon said. "Though someone nearly mended her," it added as an afterthought, eyes sweeping around the room and resting on Seto, who blinked. "But that's no problem, as I was still able to capture her." Turning to Yami, the demon practically purred its next words. "Poor little princess. No doubt you're cursing yourself for not seeing this before. I left you plenty of clues, didn't I?"  
  
Yami's fists were clenched so tightly that Seto could see blood dripping through her fingers.  
  
The demon chuckled. "You thought that sprig of aconite I had the grand vizier leave behind meant that there was a 'deadly foe' threatening your precious Aibou and Mokuba, didn't you? How wonderfully naive of you. No harm would have come to them. After all," the demon continued. "*You* are the one that's going to die, not them."  
  
"If you think I will allow you to kill her," Yami's former grand vizier said, stepping forward. "You are mistaken."  
  
"Oh, you," the demon said, looking at the grand vizier as though seeing him for the first time. "I suppose I'll have to deal with you as well. A puppet that has become a nuisance needs to be disposed of." With those words, the demon raised one glowing arm, and with a sickening crack, a long chain of magic knocked the grand vizier across the head. The glow disappeared from the demon's arm as the man fell soundlessly to the ground. "I'll deal with him later," the demon remarked, turning to Yami. "It's your turn," the demon said as the cage disappeared from around her.  
  
Yami barely dodged the blast of magic that came her way. "What the hell do you want with me?" she demanded, dodging yet another blast and mentally running through all her options, none of which were very promising.  
  
"Well, aside from the fact that all your magic would give me a very nice power boost," the demon replied, continuing to shoot magic at her. "I thought I would do you a favor and kill you."  
  
"And how would that be a favor?" Yami asked, shielding herself against another blast.  
  
The demon smiled. "It would be wonderfully fitting for you and your brother to be killed by the same demon, the same way, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, very fitting," Yami retorted sarcastically. "But, unfortunately for you, I don't intend to die just yet, so I'm afraid you'll just have to go away."  
  
"Too bad," the demon smiled, advancing on her. "And just think," it purred softly, persuasively. "Just one little blast, and you could be with your beloved brother again. It wouldn't even hurt. Just one teeny-tiny blast, and you wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore, wouldn't have to feel anything, wouldn't have to be hurt. And best of all, you would be reunited with your family. What do you say?" it asked.  
  
The others watched, horrified, as Yami's eyes grew uncertain and her shield flickered, just for a second. But that second was enough, as the blast the demon sent out shattered the shield and sent the girl behind the shield sprawling.  
  
Choking back a sob at the thought of her deceased families, Yami climbed to her feet and dodged the long black hand that came her way, then gasped in surprise as the other hand scooped her up easily. Yami struggled weakly as a hand closed around her throat, but to no avail. Yugi began to cry, a faint sobbing that she could hear dimly through the roaring darkness in her ears. Was her sight going? She could barely see anything, but maybe that was because she was looking at the demon, and he was all black....  
  
//I'm sorry, Aibou,// she whispered, unsure if the message would reach him. Was this what dying felt like? She had died once before, but she could hardly remember it...it had hurt more though, she remembered faintly. Her soul reached out to her brother, her beloved and revered brother-there! She could almost feel him..  
  
And as the last, dying strains of her life flickered out, a five thousand year-old seal broke, and with it came magic and one grateful soul. The long- unused and untamed magic flowed forth, striking wildly at the darkness that threatened to seal it once again, and there came a terrible, unearthly scream that was abruptly silenced.  
  
Yami blinked dimly as she came in contact with something hard. Her throat hurt and she felt different. Free. Was she dead (again)? Opening her eyes fully, she rolled over and looked around. Strange, she appeared to be in the same building that she had died in. Maybe this was the afterlife. There was a noise behind her, and she turned. She saw a pair of sandaled feet. Odd. They appeared to be translucent as well, since she could sort of see the ground through them. Even more odd. Slowly, her brain realized that maybe, just maybe, she should see who owned the translucent sandaled feet. Accordingly, she looked up and felt her brain go into shock as she stared into a face that was a mirror image of her own, and finally registered a presence that she had not felt for a long time, so long that she had nearly forgotten it.  
  
Everyone else, who was just now picking themselves up off the ground where they had been ungraciously dumped (again) when their cage disappeared, stared as well at her soft whisper.  
  
"Aniki?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saria: Aniki is another way to say "older brother" in Japanese. I just noticed that I have only officially named one of my four original characters. XP And I'm terribly sorry that this chapter took so long to come out and that it's so crappy, but all my teachers have discovered the Joy (for them, at least) that comes from assigning manymany projects and tests and giving their students gray hair. Speaking of projects, I should probably start that English essay that's due soon.... (said essay took up way too much of my remaining brainpower) And I lied about the gore. Most of it comes in the next chapter. Oh well....  
  
And my brain has decided it deserves a vacation or some shit like that, because of all these projects and tests and my new marching band schedule, which leaves zero time for trivial things like homework, writing, and sleep. So if you want more chapters soon, either deal with my brain (a lot harder than it looks, trust me) or deal with my teachers (do so if you can succeed and NOT use my name). That or poke me repeatedly (online, not in real life please, or else I'll probably rip your head off because I've been really crabby lately due to lack of sleep, the parents bitching about the fact that I'm crabby BECAUSE I'm getting less sleep, and the fact that my shoes and most of my pants are brown and caked in mud. I liked most of those pants and the shoes. Bite me and get us a better field to practice in. Or get the football team off of it, because they suck no matter what and they ruin the field.) when I'm not frantically trying to finish a project that's due the next day. Have you noticed that I ramble and swear a lot more when I'm tired? I have. That and my grammar goes down the drain.  
  
Until the next time my brain stays fully awake and cooperative long enough for me to write something that vaguely resembles a chapter and not, say, a chaplet,  
  
Saria-the-green-haired who is not looking forward to the warped logic that will appear in the next chapter  
  
P.S. Should I write a ficlet? It probably wouldn't take me very long and the idea amuses me terribly. ^_^;;; I really should finish those other stories of mine, come to think of it........ah, well, I'll burn that bridge when I get to it. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Warnings: Bite me and go read the earlier chapters if you want all the warnings. I don't feel like looking it up because I'm cold and my fingers are just about numb. Damn school not giving the girls hot water to shower in.  
  
Pairings: See above.  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto.  
  
Notes: Ditto again, and I think I'm getting sick, which isn't unlikely since I've been showering in freezing cold water for over two weeks now. My brain is currently undergoing the "I don't give a shit about what you should be doing, I'M going to take a permanent vacation" phase. -_- So, yeah. But we kicked ass during marching band! ^_^ And there will be magic stuff that is completely made up, but that's the point of magic, so I don't care.  
  
RD: XD I'm sure he did. ^_^ And high school bites. A lot.  
  
Irou_Itoshii: XP I meant poking on AIM or through e-mail, since I would actually register those..but I appreciate the sentiment. ^_^  
  
The Incarnation Pokemon: You know someone like that?! I feel reeeeeally sorry for you then....=_=; The grand vizier Freaks. Me. Out. He reminds me of Muraki, only a lot less cute. XP And less sadistic, thankfully. The gore? Uh...the gore is not very gory at all because my brain upped, rebelled, and decided to latch onto a side story of sorts, the inspiration for which comes in later chapters...=_= :whaps brain: I only managed to get this chapter written by promising that I would start the first chapter of the other fic. This is so sad; I'm bribing my own brain. . . Actually, I think the end of this fic is nigh...  
  
Animom: Call it a bad habit of mine to comment randomly. =_=;;;;  
  
One last thing: This chapter is probably going to be quite serious (the first part of it anyways), because of recent conversations I've had with friends(in real life and not), most involving relationships. I don't know if what I'm saying to them is right because I've never really been in a relationship myself, so I don't know if I'm helping them or not...and I don't know what to do, because they're all hurting, and I just want everything to be fine again, but I don't know if it ever will be...to any of said friends reading this: Here's a hug and all my love! I'll support you all in whatever you do, and no matter what happens, I'll always stand behind you! I'm praying for all of you... (One problem has successfully been solved! Yayness! ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devotion  
  
By Saria-the-green-haired who does not feel very good at the present moment  
  
~* Chapter Nine and hey Saria just noticed that she didn't write what chapter it was for chapter eight but who cares? *~  
  
"Aniki?" Yami repeated, sitting up to stare disbelievingly at what had to be an illusion. But...it looked so much like him...looked exactly like he had at the beginning of their fatal escapade, down to the silk robes (forever getting ripped by wild races through the desert) and to the ornamental jewelry (proclaimed "girly" and "stupid" but worn anyways with a measure of pride). Maybe...  
  
"It's been a long time," the ghostly figure said, smiling in a painfully familiar way. "Little sister."  
  
With a happy cry, Yami threw herself at her brother to give him a hug-  
  
And encountered only air, barely catching herself before she hit the ground. It made sense, she thought dimly, ignoring the pang of disappointment. He WAS translucent, so why shouldn't he be intangible too? Yami looked up at her brother, who smiled sadly down at her. Gently, he reached out one hand to her cheek, and Yami closed her eyes at the ghost of a touch, a single tear falling down her face.  
  
From a distance, the others watched the exchange silently.  
  
Opening her eyes to stare into her brother's equally sad ones, Yami opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a faint moan. Turning to look at the source, she and everyone else found her former grand vizier waking up slowly, holding his head.  
  
"What's-" he began to say, before a blast of magic sent him sprawling, landing some feet away. He got up and looked around, obviously wondering what had hit him. Finding what it was, his eyes widened.  
  
"Die, you bastard," Yami's brother growled, eyes narrowed and expression murderous.  
  
"Why-?" the aforementioned bastard asked bewilderedly before he was hit once again.  
  
"Silence, you worthless piece of slime," the former crown prince snapped. "You hurt my sister, and for that you will die in the most painful way possible."  
  
"Your...sister?" Eyes widened in understanding, then shock. "But you're dead! How can you harm me?"  
  
"Easily; I am the King of Games and the master of the Shadow Realm," Yami's brother said scornfully. "It's mere child's play to use magic here. And now, prepare to die," he snarled, lifting a hand and summoning a demon that made his killer look like a harmless bunny rabbit. "You will experience a hundredfold the pain you caused my sister," her brother continued, motioning to his demon and making a clearly dismissive gesture at the bleeding man. "Finish him off."  
  
The demon bowed to its master before turning to its victim, radiating bloodlust.  
  
"You're going to kill me right now? But you can't! Isn't there supposed to be a Shadow Game or something?" the former grand vizier pleaded desperately as the demon advanced on him, smiling maliciously.  
  
"A Shadow Game?" the former crown prince sneered. "The Shadow Games are something that my sister created to give people a chance to survive. They are a *mercy*," he spat. "Something you do not deserve."  
  
Many people privately wondered how anyone could call the Shadow Games a mercy, only to see why as the former grand vizier was punished accordingly. They watched in horrified silence, unable to turn away.  
  
After the last of the pain-filled screams had slowly disappeared and the demon was sent away, Yami's brother turned to them. "Thank you for taking care of my sister," he said, smiling genuinely. "I owe you all more than I can ever repay," he said quietly, wearily.  
  
"Ah, it was nothing," Jounochi said sheepishly, looking embarrassed. "'Sides, she was doing the 'taking care of' most of the time..." Everyone else made noises of agreement, not quite sure how to react to this boy- prince, who looked so harmless and innocent.  
  
"Would you mind if we continued this conversation somewhere else?" said boy- prince asked suddenly, ignoring their discomfort. "I haven't been in the mortal Realm for so long that it feels odd now..." At their tentative nods, he waved one hand and they were instantaneously transported to the Shadow Realm without being dumped ungraciously on the ground, much to the relief of many people. The change in surroundings seemed to jar Yami out of her silence.  
  
"What did happen to that other demon anyways?" she asked curiously, looking questioningly at them.  
  
"Um...," Yugi said, frowning thoughtfully. "You looked like you were dead, but then you started glowing with this kind of white light and the demon looked like it was in pain...and then it just disappeared or something...but the magic you were using felt different from what it usually feels like."  
  
"Different?" Yami asked. "Hm...I have a hunch; hang on." Closing her eyes, Yami reached out for the pulsing well of white magic that had become almost foreign to her, half-expecting to hit the seal. When she did not, she knew her guess had been correct. Opening her eyes, she related this new development to everyone. "My white magic is no longer sealed."  
  
"Naturally," her brother said, then blinked as everyone looked at him oddly. "Oh, right, you don't know..."  
  
"And whose fault is that?" Yami asked wryly.  
  
Her brother had the grace to look sheepish. "Fine, I'll explain...your magic was sealed because, basically, you wished it."  
  
"What?" went everyone else, Yami included.  
  
"What kind of explanation is that?!" Jounochi asked.  
  
"Expand please," Yami added before her brother could answer Jounochi's question, which would probably be no help at all. "What do you mean that I wished it? I don't doing anything like that..."  
  
"Well," her brother began. "I suppose, in your case, it was mostly subconscious, as your will is so strong and your magic was mostly untamed at the time..."  
  
"At what time?" Yami asked, though she thought she knew what he was talking about.  
  
"After I died," came the reply. "And you, er, decided to dress up as me," her brother said, giving her a meaningful look. "You tried so hard to 'become' me that you unconsciously wished to be me, in a way. And because your magic was so strong, and you were still largely untrained, it tried to grant your wish, and almost succeeded. Didn't you ever wonder how Shadow Magic became so natural for you? You had some skill for it before I died, but not that much. But because Shadow Magic was *my* natural magic, it almost became yours. Likewise, because I had little to no white magic, your white magic tried to compensate by sealing itself away. Get it?" Everyone nodded, though most of them still looked confused, not that the dead boy- prince really blamed them.  
  
"Yes," his sister said. "Though, I have another question: where have you been all this time?" she asked, pretending to glare at him in that oh-so- familiar way.  
  
"Um...I kinda...couldn't," he replied, wishing she that she wouldn't press the matter.  
  
"Why not?" Damnit.  
  
"Uh, first promise me you won't start feeling all guilty if I tell you," he said.  
  
"...I promise," Yami said, looking at him dubiously. "Now tell me."  
  
"Icouldn'tbecauseyoukindasortasealedmeawaywithyourwhitemagicbutnotonpurpose! " he said in a rush. The only words the others caught were "white" and "purpose," which made no sense at all.  
  
"Say that again, slower, and with more detail," Yami said exasperatedly. "I'm not fluent in babbling."  
  
"Could have fooled me," he muttered under his breath, then smiled disarmingly as she glared at him. "Right, saying it again...you sort of sealed me away with your white magic, but it wasn't on purpose, so don't feel guilty about it!"  
  
"I...sealed you away?" Yami asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, because you knew that you should let me go, but you didn't want to, and you wanted to keep me alive so much that you basically bonded my soul to you, but then sealed it away because you wanted to 'let me go' and that was the only way your magic could do it."  
  
"So you've been sealed away all this time?" she asked, eyes wide. He could *feel* the guilt rolling off her in waves.  
  
"H-hey, you promised you wouldn't feel guilty!" he said, trying to pat her on the head but realizing at the last moment that he couldn't because he was intangible. Damnit. Then she turned her head to look at him and her head met his hand. Both stared at the hand in shock, then hugged each other tightly. He wrapped his arms around his little sister and she around him, both crying tears of happiness. "I missed you," he whispered.  
  
"I missed you too, aniki," she answered. The others sat, watching quietly and trying not to feel ignored/cry as well. After a while, Yami's brother noticed something that didn't please him at all.  
  
"Hey!" he complained. "You're taller than me! No fair!" he said, pouting that same ridiculous pout that always got him out of trouble. Yami blinked and looked down, realizing that she was indeed quite a bit taller than him now.  
  
"So I am, aniki," she said. "Or is that 'otoutochan' now?" she added, grinning, trying to mask her pain at seeing her beloved aniki, forever twelve years old.  
  
"Don't mock me!" he mock-growled. "I'm still older than you!"  
  
"Yes, but I'm taller than you," she said, smiling. Sobering, her brother nodded, then looked at her thoughtfully and waved one hand. Looking down, Yami (and everyone else) found herself dressed in the garb of a High Priestess. Similar to those of a High Priest, the pure white robes were secured with an ornate belt, covered in gold and decorative jewels. Delicate bracelets of gold and silver adorned her wrists and an elegant choker of the same design encircled her slender neck. A headdress adorned with rubies rested on her head, accentuating her golden bangs and the deep red and black of her hair.  
  
"You would have made a wonderful High Priestess," her brother said softly.  
  
"And you would have made a wonderful pharaoh," Yami answered back, equally quietly. Regretful crimson eyes seemed to say, 'But unfortunately, life doesn't listen to what should have happened.'  
  
"No I wouldn't have," he objected. "You made a far better pharaoh than I would have been."  
  
"You can't know that," Yami replied.  
  
"But I do know it," he said. "Because of the sacrifice you made. You had the strength to seal away the Shadow Games even at the cost of your life and soul, because you loved and cared about your people that much. I would never have been able to seal the Games away, because while they were my strength, they were my weakness as well; I loved them too much. So you see, you would have been a better pharaoh than I, because you cared most about the people."  
  
Shaking her head, Yami embraced her brother again. "No, you would have made the better pharaoh; trust me on this one. It should have been you," she whispered as his arms tightened around her. "It should have been you," she repeated, the tears flowing freely.  
  
Finally pulling away an eternity later, her brother smiled weakly. "As much as I would love to stay here forever," he joked. "We can't, and I'm sure the rest of you have lives you want to get back to. So I shall take my farewell of you all now," he said bowing ridiculously low.  
  
"All right," Yami whispered, echoed by the others.  
  
"Besides," he continued. "I can't wait to see all our relatives in the afterlife!"  
  
"Say hello for me?" Yami asked, eyes pleading.  
  
"Can do," her brother replied, smile slipping slightly. "Bye now!" he called, transporting them back to the mortal realm. "And don't look so sad; I'll be back to visit, don't you worry!" he said before disappearing, privately wishing that he didn't have to leave so soon and wondering why that blue-eyed person looked so familiar.  
  
"Well," Jounochi said after a long moment of silence. "That was interesting..."  
  
Everyone (except Seto, who had to maintain SOME appearances) thumped him before heading home.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
[Random Author's note: And there ends any seriousness and major angst. No, I couldn't resist the urge. But this will be the last comment; I promise.]  
  
A week or two later, life was back to normal (A loosely used term) for Seto Kaiba and the lesser beings he encountered at school that seemed to have the same number of brain cells: one (excluding Yami, of course, and perhaps Yugi if he was feeling generous). There had been quite a few odd looks at the comfortable friendship he and Yami now shared, but nothing much had happened besides that. The aforementioned group of lesser beings had grown to tolerate him a bit more, and he them. It often helped that Yami and Yugi served as pacifying devices for himself and the dog.  
  
One Mokuba Kaiba wondered at his older brother's mood changes, grinned evilly as he pinpointed the cause, and began to plot...  
  
The former princess of ancient Egypt smiled at the way life was going, fended off the rumors stating that she and Seto Kaiba were an "item," (though she sort of wished that they weren't rumors) helped her aibou prevent too much bloodshed when Jounochi and Seto spoke with each other, and generally just had a normal life.  
  
Said princess's lighter half wondered about his yami and Kaiba. If he didn't know better, he'd say that the two liked each other...  
  
The group of lesser beings (according to Seto anyways) wondered briefly if there was anything going on between Yami and Kaiba (if the rumors were to be believed), thought about it logically, and immediately discounted the idea, it being completely ridiculous, of course.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain white-haired spawn of Satan sat back and laughed at everyone because he could.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A day or two later, Yami and Seto walked into his house after school, each thinking their own thoughts.  
  
Yami reflected that her aibou was really getting paranoid, no matter how many times she told him that she and Seto were just *friends* and that she wasn't hiding anything from him. She had managed to lay his doubts to rest when she told him that she was also coming to visit Mokuba as well, seeing as she had taken a liking to the little boy. He reminded her of the way her brother had been, carefree and happy. She had also told Yugi that she was going to try to give Seto another lesson in losing gracefully, not that she hoped to have much luck.  
  
Seto's thoughts consisted mostly of how he could get rid of their idiotic math teacher (either by getting him fired or through other ways, mostly unpleasant ways to die), ways to win the duel today, and my, didn't Yami look pretty today?  
  
"Good! Af! Ter! Noon! O! Nii! Sama! And! Ya! Mi!" came the overjoyed shout as Mokuba barreled down the hallway and latched onto his brother's legs.  
  
"Hello, Mokuba," Seto said, valiantly trying to stay upright.  
  
"Good afternoon to you too," Yami said, a hint of laughter in her voice, making no attempt to assist Seto in his plight.  
  
"Some help you are," Seto grumbled, trying to pry Mokuba off his leg.  
  
"Thank you," Yami said laughingly. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Mokuba smiled evilly to himself. His plan was perfect! Now, to wait for the time to spring the trap...  
  
"Shall we have that duel?" Seto said, finally getting his brother off his leg.  
  
"If you really want to lose," Yami said confidently.  
  
"You wish," Seto retorted. "I'm going to be the winner of this duel; just watch!" With that, the duo set off for the dueling arena, Mokuba trailing behind.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I win," Yami proclaimed around half an hour later as Seto's lifepoints dropped to zero.  
  
"...," went Seto. "So you did," he said as they both stepped off the dueling platforms.  
  
"That was a good duel," Yami said offering her hand and smiling. "You almost beat me a few times...almost."  
  
"Yay," Seto grumbled, grudgingly taking her hand and regretting it instantly. Her skin was so soft, he thought absently, staring into dancing crimson eyes. His free hand rose and toyed absently with a few silken strands of hair, marveling inwardly at their softness and how Yami's cheeks were now tinted pink. Was she blushing? She was. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance that...Seto leaned closer, not allowing himself to finish that thought in case he was wrong. Leaning closer, so close that their lips were about to touch, Seto slowly closed the distance between them when a cheerful voice effectively shattered the moment. Immediately, both of them were a respectable distance away from each other, blushing furiously and looking at the culprit: Mokuba.  
  
"Yes, Mokuba?" Seto asked patiently. "Do you need something?"  
  
"I had something I wanted to show you, 'niisama!" Mokuba said innocently. "Come see!" he said, grabbing Seto's hand. "You too, Yami!" he continued, grabbing her hand as well and pulling them both out of the room.  
  
After walking down numerous hallways and up many flights of stairs, so many that even Seto was starting to get confused, they stopped in the middle of a perfectly normal-looking hallway.  
  
"...Mokuba, what do you want to show us?" Seto asked, his patience wearing thin after Mokuba had said nothing for a few minutes.  
  
"Um, I think I got lost...," Mokuba said sheepishly. "Hold on," he said, pretending to think. "Oh! I got it!" he said. "It's in there!" he said, pointing at an open doorway behind them. "Go look, you two!"  
  
"Okay," Seto said dubiously before stepping through the doorway into the pitch-black room, Yami behind him. "Where's the light switch, Mokuba?" he asked, feeling around blindly. "Mokuba?"  
  
Yami stumbled as someone shoved her from behind, crashing into Seto and sending them both sprawling. There was a loud slam and they were plunged into darkness, unable to see a thing.  
  
"Mokuba?" Yami called, trying to orient herself. Seto said nothing, as his head had discovered that this was a very very small room and he was currently trying to ignore the blinding pain in the back of his skull. "Mokuba?" Yami called louder when there was no reply. Still nothing. "...right...," Yami muttered to herself, reaching up with one hand to try to find the doorknob. After successfully locating the sought after doorknob(by hitting her hand on it), Yami turned it, breathing curses under her breath at the stinging pain.  
  
It wouldn't budge. "Uh, Kaiba," Yami said carefully.  
  
"What?" Seto asked unhappily, as his head still hurt and he was somewhat hurt by Yami's way of addressing him, not that it mattered...  
  
"I think we're locked in," Yami said. There was a moment of silence while Seto processed this information and tried not to notice that Yami was practically in his lap.  
  
"You're kidding," he said finally. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
"I'm not," Yami replied flatly. Oh yeah, Mokuba was like her brother all right. Too mischievous for his own good.  
  
"Great," Seto sighed before trying to shift into a more comfortable position as Yami did the same. They quickly determined that this was a VERY small room, and Yami realized that there was something on her leg, a bit too near the edge of her skirt for comfort.  
  
"Kaiba, if that's your hand on my leg...," she left the threat unfinished but very clear.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know that was your leg," Seto apologized, going bright red (though she couldn't see it in the dark) and moving the offending body part, only to have it encounter something that was most definitely attached to something alive. "Uh...," went his brain as it tried to figure out what it could be.  
  
"...that's not a good place for your hand to be either," Yami said, a hint of steel in her voice, and Seto realized just where his hand had been, turned even redder, moved his hand, then decided that he needed more room. Relating this thought to Yami, who was agreeable, the two started to move. After the rather demented version of Twister was over, Yami was leaning against Seto, who was sitting with his back against the wall. "Do you know what room this is?" Yami asked after a while.  
  
"Not the faintest idea," Seto replied. "I don't go in this area of the house much."  
  
"Shall we find out?" Yami asked, then, without waiting for an answer, summoned a ball of glowing magic in her hands and threw it in the air, where it hovered just above Seto's head. The two looked around and Yami felt the beginnings of a throbbing headache. "We're locked in a *closet*?" she asked disbelievingly. And she had thought that no one had ideas as twisted as some of her brother's had been...  
  
"We are," Seto said. "And Mokuba's going to be grounded for a very long time once we get out..."  
  
"Once we do," Yami reminded him, leaning back against his shoulder. Seto reflected that if anyone from school could see them right now, the rumor mill would have a field day. Speaking of rumors...  
  
"Have you heard some of the more interesting gossip going around school right now?" he asked casually, hoping that she hadn't.  
  
"Mm...," Yami replied noncommittally. "What do you mean by 'interesting'?" she asked.  
  
"Um, well, there was that one about certain students getting good grades only because they, er seduced the teachers...," Seto said. "But that's probably just a rumor."  
  
"Well," Yami said lightly. "I didn't hear any gossip like that..." Then, deciding that she was definitely a masochist, Yami decided to press onwards. "But I did hear a rather remarkable rumor. People seem to think that we're dating. What do you have to say about that?" she asked neutrally, trying not to let any of the desperate hope she was feeling show in her voice.  
  
"Um," Seto said, thinking that he should really stop saying that and turning his head to look at Yami just as Yami turned hers to look up at him, bringing them face-to-face. Barely daring to breathe, Seto gently brushed his lips across Yami's, who closed her eyes in response. Taking that as permission to continue, Seto kissed her again, closing his eyes as well and basking in the way Yami tasted and smelled.  
  
Slowly ending the kiss, Seto smiled warmly at Yami. "I think that I wouldn't mind at all if that rumor was true."  
  
Smiling brilliantly back, Yami snuggled into the arm that was wrapped loosely around her waist. "Good, because I wouldn't mind either."  
  
Seto lapsed into a blissful state until a thought occurred to him. "What are we going to do? Are we going to tell the others?" he asked. He didn't really care what they thought of their relationship, but Yami might.  
  
"We can think about that later," Yami said, kissing him again, an action that Seto had no objections to. They kissed for a while longer until Yami realized that she could unlock the door using magic and promptly did so, wondering where her brain had been. Once they were free, Seto set off to look for his little brother and Yami went home after sharing a quick kiss and a promise to meet before school the next morning.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The gang walked to school with relatively little fuss the next morning and listened to Jounochi gripe about his teachers, life, Kaiba being such a bast-(here, he was cut off by a Look from Anzu and quickly changed the word to "jerk"), school, Kaiba's attitude problem, his love life (or lack thereof), recent duels, homework, and other things in that vein.  
  
They arrived at school and found Seto standing in front of the gates, apparently waiting for them. Yami ran forward, smiling, while Jounochi began a new rant on Kaiba, this one apparently because Kaiba existed. Yami called out a friendly greeting that Seto returned, and no one paid much attention to the exchange, as it had pretty much become a daily occurrence. Then Yami threw her arms around Seto's neck and kissed him soundly on the lips, which was most definitely NOT a daily occurrence.  
  
Everyone stared in shock, Jounochi stopping in the middle of his venting and gaping soundlessly, as Seto wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and returned the kiss.  
  
-I told you so,- came the smug remark from the former tomb robber.  
  
-...,-  
  
"I see you thought about it," Seto teased quietly after the kiss ended, referring to their earlier conversation.  
  
"Yep," Yami answered cheerfully. "And they can all go to hell if they have a problem with it, because I don't care."  
  
Seto merely laughed and kissed her again. He was holding the most beautiful girl in the world (from his viewpoint anyways) in his arms, Mokuba had been properly punished (receiving a hug and a thank you...then being grounded for two weeks), and the dog had finally been rendered speechless. Life was looking up.  
  
~* Owari *~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saria: And that is the end. My brain apparently concentrates very well when given incentive. -_-;; And wasn't that an interesting chapter? The aforementioned chapter is the product of me being on an almost permanent sugar high while I wrote it because of Homecoming week at school. The second part, anyways. The first part, well, I already explained that...and there IS an epilogue/extra bit, so hop on over to the next chapter, folks!  
  
Until very soon since the next chapter is already posted,  
  
Saria-the-green-haired 


	10. Epilogue

Warnings, pairings, and notes: Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. And interesting concepts. This is just a filler-type thing that amused me very much so I decided to write it. XP And you all should know the pairing by now...  
  
My, those were fast notes, weren't they? ^_^; And this will be very short, oh yes it will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devotion  
  
By Saria-the-green-haired  
  
~* Epilogue/Omake! *~  
  
Seto Kaiba hated to admit that his reputation as a cold-hearted, ruthless duelist had pretty much been ruined. Unfortunately, it had. Though, losing that reputation was a fairly small price to pay for being able to cuddle- no, that was not the word. Seto Kaiba did not cuddle. He was *sitting* with Yami, his steady girlfriend of many months, never mind the fact that they were draped over each other and the couch in a way that could most certainly NOT be described as "sitting." He shifted a bit and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, relaxing in the comfortable silence. They stayed this way for a while longer until a voice came out of nowhere and both of them hit the ceiling.  
  
"I figured it out!" Yami's brother said triumphantly, seated cross-legged and floating about three feet in the air.  
  
"...Aniki, *what* are you doing here?" Yami asked wearily.  
  
"I'm here to visit you," her brother replied cheerfully. "I said I would be back, didn't I? And I wanted to tell both of you something." Here he paused and looked at the two of them more closely, then smiled. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"  
  
"Aniki," Yami growled, twitching slightly (and turning red) while Seto reminded himself that the former crown prince was intangible and therefore unable to be harmed. "Tell us what you wanted to say or don't say anything at all."  
  
"Okay, okay," the ghost said, lifting his hands in mock-surrender. "Far be it from me to anger my little sister."  
  
"*Aniki*!"  
  
"Right, telling you," came the hasty reply. "I finally figured out why your boyfriend looked so familiar!"  
  
"...goodie for you," Seto muttered under his breath.  
  
Fortunately, Yami's brother didn't hear his comment. "He's that High Priest of yours that you had a crush on when you were pharaoh!" He said, looking pleased with his deduction.  
  
Yami made an odd choking noise and turned bright red while Seto blinked.  
  
"High Priest?" he repeated disbelievingly.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"So you're saying that I'm the reincarnation of a High Priest from ancient Egypt...," Seto said.  
  
"I'm positive! Besides, if you don't believe me, ask my sister."  
  
"It's true," Yami said, face still red.  
  
"Okay, so I was a High Priest," Seto said. "Is that all you wanted to tell us?" he asked, implying that if it was, the former crown prince had better leave and leave soon.  
  
"I also wanted to tell you two one other thing about him being a High Priest." Here Yami's brother grinned wickedly. "Dear sister, if you *had* become High Priestess, the two of you would probably have gotten married."  
  
Yami fell off the couch.  
  
"WHAT?!" both of them asked in unison.  
  
"Married," Yami's brother said patiently. "You know, husband and wife?"  
  
"We get *that*," Seto snapped. "But what do you mean 'we would have gotten married'?"  
  
"Exactly what I said," was the reply. "It probably would have been arranged, though, looking at the two of you now, it may not have been."  
  
Ignoring the second part of the statement, Seto focused on a thought he had had. "But I thought priests were supposed to be celibate," he said carefully.  
  
Yami's brother blinked. "Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked.  
  
Yami made an odd sound and pulled herself off the floor, glaring balefully at her brother. "It's really only a current thing that priests have to be celibate, and more centered on the Catholic church," she explained.  
  
"...oh," Seto said.  
  
"Yeah," Yami's brother said, apparently deciding to ignore the talk about the present. "Priests didn't have to be celibate, though it was somewhat encouraged because half-siblings are so confusing, though that applied to pretty much everyone. But there would occasionally be marriages arranged between high-class families of great magical power in order to increase our magic. And with the both of you being so powerful, someone would have been sure to arrange a marriage between the two of you."  
  
"...lovely," Yami said, seating herself back on the couch. "And now, since that's all you have to say, would you mind leaving?"  
  
"Anything for you, dear sister," her brother said, smiling devilishly. "I'll leave the two of you alone, never fear. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
Yami threw a pillow at him. "That leaves us with a world of options then, doesn't it?" she asked dryly.  
  
"You wound me," her brother said dramatically. "I'll go now, since you obviously don't want me here," he sighed, disappearing.  
  
There was a period of silence before Seto wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and pulled her closer. "Your brother's very...interesting," he remarked.  
  
"You think?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Saria: That amused me. Very much. Don't ask why. ^_^;;;; And yes, this IS the scene that spawns what will probably be another fairly long fic. There's a link to it at the bottom of this page.  
  
And now, I have another extra scene with which to amuse myself and hopefully some of you. This is set a few years after the story ends. And the fun in this scene is trying to figure out who says what, though it should be fairly obvious...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
~* Even more omake! ^^ *~  
  
"So, why did you call us all here, Yami?"  
  
"Well, Seto and I have something to tell you...we're getting married."  
  
"Wow! That's great, Yami!"  
  
"That's wonderful!"  
  
"You're WHAT?!"  
  
"We're getting married."  
  
"Aren't you happy for them? It's so cool!"  
  
"Are you INSANE, Anzu? It isn't cool, it's horrible!"  
  
"Yeah, what he said."  
  
"You're kidding, right, Yami?"  
  
"Yeah, nice joke, you two."  
  
"..."  
  
"We're not kidding; we're engaged. He even gave me a ring."  
  
"HOLY SHIT! That's a huge rock!"  
  
"Daaaaaaamn...that must have cost a lot."  
  
"My yami says that he's seen bigger ones."  
  
"Seen or stolen?"  
  
"Probably both."  
  
"Wait wait wait, so you guys are seriously getting married?!"  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"...I got it!"  
  
"...got what?"  
  
"I know why you guys are getting married!"  
  
"Besides the obvious reason, you mean?"  
  
"Yeah! I know why! It must be because Yami's pregnant or something so they have to get married. Yeah, that's it. That's definitely it. Yep."  
  
"Jounochi, shut up."  
  
"I assure you, Jounochi, I am NOT with child, and we're getting married of our own free will. (aside) Seto, breathe...and no, you may NOT hurt him."  
  
"You're not and you guys are still getting married? No way! That's so...so...weird. Can I be the best man?"  
  
"*THUD*"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Saria: And that scene amuses me a lot too. XP No, don't ask. And now, I have wasted enough of your time with pointless and random scenes. Go read my newest dabbling into insanity at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1047704 


End file.
